


Something Along the Lines of Magic

by AyeSatan



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Dumbledore, Blood Magic, Dumbledore has bad intentions, F/M, Harry Potter Era, Jealousy, Jongin is a cat, Kyungsoo is dark af, Like very minor, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Violence, Multi, Only Mentions of the rest of EXO, Slow Build, but i thought was needed, but still not a whole lot of it?, dw itll get better, harry is a very minor character, he likes throwing needles, he'll start throwing knives later, i have a thing for Addams-like behavior, kyungsoo is violent, kyungsoo tortures people, like he's just for slight character development, mentions of gore, the au no one wanted, this was more gore than originally anticipated, well not bad per se
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSatan/pseuds/AyeSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo were often in the rumor mill because of their remarkable behavior. One was from generations of Dark wizards while the other came from a family so Light that their loyalty was never in question. If only they would act the part.<br/>aka i felt the need to contribute to hogwarts!exo ft only mentions of some members im sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

If you looked into the Park Mansion, chances are you would find all the painting scolding at the largest one with the family of four, specifically, the little boy who couldn't stop giggling. The girl next to him was trying her hardest to hide her smile, covering her lips with her fingertips. The mother's eyes twinkled occasionally, but her cold smile betrayed nothing as she shared glances with her husband. The man arched his eyebrow at the smallest child, but kept his emotions under control.

The parents were often criticized for acting too cold towards their children, but that was just for public appearance. Both kids knew that their father loved them more than anything in the world, but as public supporters of the Dark Lord, their family could not risk showing weakness to the outside world. The girl quickly adapted to what was expected of her, as she was older and had to be a good example to her younger brother. He had not grown as comfortable with the cold attitude and distancing those he cared about far away from him. It took months of reassuring behind his parents' closed doors to remember that his family still loved him and they were just doing what had to be done when they refused to take his hand when walking down Diagon Alley. His sister still had to pat his head every morning just so he wouldn't whine about the lack of affection in public.

When Park Chanyeol turned 10, his father led him to his office and told him to sit down. He explained that the family had been extreme supporters of a Dark Lord, years ago, in the First Wizarding War, and that their family had been on the losing side after the downfall of their leader. They still hadn't been forgiven by the general public. He pulled up his sleeve and Chanyeol frowned at the skull design that was on his father's skin. His father explained that he was one of the followers that had seen the Dark Lord face to face and had been highly trusted. He told his son that Yura had received the same speech.

Chanyeol was told that perhaps making friends with people besides the children of the other followers would be difficult, but not to feel bad about it. Yura didn't have a giant group of friends, but she was doing amazing with her few loyal ones. His father looked uncomfortable before apologizing for his past actions.

"If I had known that taking the path I took would lead to my children being outcasts in the world, I wouldn't have done it. I would give my life to make yours easier, Yeol. But its too late now. Just go out there and do the best you can. Please don't let others put you down for the decisions that your mother and I made. If you want to hate me in front of the Lights, do it. But remember that we are family and we love you more than anything. Family always sticks together and I hope you don't hate me for what they tell you at that school."

He hugged his son, while his son tried hard not to cry. It had been years since his father had been this affectionate. He knew his father was serious now and wondered if what he did was really that serious. As they pulled apart, his mother entered the room and chewed at her lip.

"Yeol, as much as it pains me to say this, you do not act like one of us. You are not cold and calculating, and you do not relish in the pain of others. You are a Park in blood, but not in mind. Your father and I still love you even if you act like one of the Lights. I just hope that you do not forget where you come from."

Yura watched from the shadows and narrowed her eyes as her brother showed the surprise as he realized what his parents were planning for him. The corners of his mouth twitched and Yura retreated to her room to owl her friends about how brilliant her little brother was. It appeared, she mused, his mask would be much more subtle than hers.

 _Good job, Mother_ , she thought,  _you out-Slytherined Father._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do Kyungsoo had it up to  _here_  with the old man.

He was constantly here, bugging his parents who went starry eyed whenever the old coot came over for "tea'.  _Pfft._ Who would actually believe that?

Kyungsoo guessed that he was here to check on how he was behaving. His parents had been major supporters for the Light during the War, and were both members of the stupid Order that sat around once a month just to say  _"Yup, You-Know-Who **still**  isn't back. Good work team." _

What a bunch of idiots.

Despite his constant logical slide shows, his parents insisted on attending these meetings. Kyungsoo was starting to wonder if the people who had joined the Dark Order were onto something if it meant not dealing with him.

His House Elf was running around his room, trying to collect the silver needle-like objects that Kyungsoo had been throwing earlier. He had to get better by the time he was due to attend Hogwarts. If the rest of the Light wizards raised their kids even similarly to what the old man was like, he would need all the protection he could get. Friends could come later in life. When he wasn't being seeked out in his own home to make sure he was the cookie cut version of what a Light child should be.

Kyungsoo smirked. Even the old man would be able to determine that by the time he left the house. It was that thought that led to him aiming at the article with the title _"Peace at Last!"_  and he smiled as the needle found itself lodged between the eyes of a younger version of the old man who had just sent an owl announcing his arrival at the Do household promptly.

It had taken a good amount of convincing for his parents to even allow the purchase of throwing needles, but it was the empty stare that his parents had received that unnerved them enough to not ask any questions. His parents had always been a bit fearful of him. Just a bit. They knew he was a good kid, just one who liked being alone and had a habit of making others pay if they caused him any harm, throwing needles or not. He always had excellent grades and his teachers would've sung his praises, had he not frightened them with his look of utter indifference. It was such a strange appearance on a child so young, but nothing could be done about it. All anyone could do was hope that he would stay on the Light side and to not be on the receiving end of his new silver and black toys that he often twirled around his fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore knew Do Kyungsoo was  _unique_. He had a knack for making those around him uneasy, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself. Albus clung to the hope that the son of such strong Light Allies would be different once he reached the age of 11, but by amount of times he felt his shield get touched while he was sitting alone in the tea room, he doubted this was the case.

Kyungsoo's mother entered the room again, picking up black needles off the floor before glaring at the corner of the room.

"I thought you were putting these to other uses besides bothering your future Headmaster." She scolded, but Albus could see something in her eyes. A very diluted form of  _fear_. He sipped at the tea she handed him and turned to look at the corner she was facing. He had to blink a few times before seeing the small boy that was toying with a silver needle. He fought the urge to shiver. Albus got the feeling that he had absolutely no idea who was he was facing.

The boy came out of the shadows and left the room without making a sound. He paused by the door and squinted at Albus before shutting it behind him. Albus heard a small cling and looked down. A shiny red needle was lying in front of him. He suddenly became very aware that the protective shield he had cast before entering the house was shattering. The woman smiled nervously as Albus stared at her.

"He's been experimenting with needles and seeing if he could break shields with them. I'm assuming by your face that he succeeded."

Albus nodded numbly, unaware that the boy with his ear pressed against the door on the other side began to smirk, glancing down at his newest creations.

_This opens a door to so many possibilities._


	2. A Series of (Unfortunate) Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of unnecessary stuff and chansoo finally meets.  
> kyungsoo is a bit OOC but yolo right?? i have a thing for dangerous and scary!soo fight me

Kyungsoo wasn't popular with the other kids. He was never one of them. It was fine. With all their  _stupid_  blind faith in a boy who hadn't been seen since his parents died. It was pathetic.

Unfortunately for him, the Headmaster of Hogwarts had taken a specific interest in him after he  _accidentally_  stabbed a kid's hand with a muggle device that was used to write. The kid had screamed with so much pain that Kyungsoo almost smiled as he was questioned as to what had happened. He gave his best performance and even made his eyes tear up a bit as he asked if he would be punished. The teacher had taken the bait and patted his head, but the Headmaster who was hidden in the shadows simply stared at him and wondered if this child was really the heir to the Do name. 

The first time he had visited, Kyungsoo had sat in silence for the entire time, only nodding in response. When asked about the  _incident_  with the other boy, his lips had twitched slightly as if he was fighting a smile, but kept an otherwise straight face. Albus felt a little uneasy after that, but he was determined to keep this boy on the Light side.

He often prompted the Do matriarch to group her son with other Light offspring, such as the Weasley bunch, but all that led to was an extra red Ron Weasley and a suspiciously happy pair of twins. Albus was unsure of whether the outing of the two families had been a success. 

It seemed, however, that the youngest Do was not pleased with him forcing interactions. Albus would often return to the school with scratches, as if something had cut him at a quick speed.

He increased his shield power and the young boy smirked at him as he entered their household the next time. It made Albus very  _very nervous._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It made Kyungsoo very happy to see the old man so uncomfortable. He considered listening in on their conversation, but imagined it was probably along the same lines it always was.

The old man seemed very concerned with Kyungsoo's side on the War. He didn't understand why, though. Unless the old man thought that the Dark Lord was going to resurface. In which case, Kyungsoo doubted he would be given a choice in the war that would undoubtingly occur, but he was fond of the fear in the voices. He glanced at the dining table his father was seated at. His father caught his eye and gave him a soft smile before waving an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it.

Kyungsoo was curious on the prospect of being so close to other students who would no doubt isolate him. He wondered if they would provoke him. The very thought sent his throwing needles twirling between his fingers in sheer excitement.

He approached his father, who handed him the supply list.

"I have no doubt you can protect yourself in Diagon Alley. Unless you would rather have your mother and I there, which I don't think you do. You aren't fond of the attention. Just keep the deaths to a minimum, yeah?" He sent Kyungsoo a wink. Kyungsoo felt a smile stretch across his face, which surprised his father. It didn't appear to be a malevolent smile. How unusual for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reason he wasn't encouraged to go out into the world by himself wasn't because of his age or the whole "you-could-get-kidnapped" thing. It was to protect the outside world from _him_. 

If his little experimental needles were enough to pierce through Albus Dumbledore's shield's, then the Do couple was _very_  afraid of what would happen to those who dared to cross him. Of course, his parents had little to fear.

Kyungsoo always gave a warning shot. A grazing of the cheek by a red needle was usually enough warning. Not only was blood be drawn, but perhaps the poison (they weren't sure how Kyungsoo had gotten poison into his grasp, but they didn't really want to know) would seep into the wound. It wasn't lethal poison, only a bit of irritation for a week or so, an infection at worst.

But an unsupervised trip to Diagon Alley would remedy the limited effects of his poison. Maybe then those who deserved it would be too busy running to a hospital to continue to bother Kyungsoo.

That thought sent him running into the tea room, interrupting whatever  _important_  conversation had been occurring inside to kiss his mother on the cheek and bowing slightly to the Headmaster and he told his mother that he would be back as soon as he could before walking out of the room quickly.

The Headmaster quietly asked if it was a good idea to let the young boy out by himself, and Kyungsoo smiled as his mother responded in almost a laughing tone, "I wouldn't be too worried about him, more worried about everyone else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol and Yura always did their shopping without their parents. It was less stressful when there weren't random people screaming insults at their father. Yura had gained a hatred towards the Light, perhaps only forgiving her brother since he didn't act Dark, like most of the people in their social circle. She was often seen as a carbon copy of her mother, while Chanyeol wasn't even close to similar to the public image of his father.

Yura supposed she could forgive him, simply because she had overheard the plan for Chanyeol. In her opinion, he was the most important member of the family. Or he would be, within a few years.

While she drifted off into her mind, Chanyeol separated from her side. He could find her later. He did his shopping better when he didn't have an angry sister glaring at everyone who gave them a dirty look. No one knew what the youngest Park looked like when he wasn't being followed by his parents.

He read the list and decided to get his Potions supplies. He was somewhat close to the Potions professor, as he had been in the Dark Order with his father and had encountered him once or twice. Yura was on better terms with him and had edited Chanyeol's supply list with what she knew would be better for him.

He trusted her instinct more than a piece of paper. Especially if the greasy haired man was as unpleasant in class as he often appeared he was.

As he entered, he felt something hit the shield his father had put on him and Yura before leaving the house. He hadn't felt it shatter, but it brought him unease as he stepped further into the shop. He gave the room a quick sweep, searching for someone who was looking at him or gave any sign of being the culprit. He swore he saw someone peer at him between two shelves, but they quickly disappeared. He looked down and saw a shiny red needle on the ground. He picked it up and felt a small burning on his fingers. Using his ("10 meter long, I swear on my life," Yura often said) legs to move quickly to where he had seen the person.

There was no one there and Chanyeol felt like an idiot.

"Nice shield you got there. Even my special needles couldn't break it."

Chanyeol turned in surprise and saw a boy standing there, much shorter than him, but intimidating nonetheless.

"My uh father put them up." The boy nodded and Chanyeol stuck out his hand with the needle in it.

"I believe this is yours," He gestured. The boy tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at the red appearance of Chanyeol's fingers.

"Your skin is reacting badly to the poison on it. Interesting." He took the needle out of Chanyeol's hand and twirled it between his fingers. The light reflected off the tiny metal object winked up at him. 

_Poison?_

"You were planning on killing me." It wasn't a question.

"It would've caused a bit of irritation. Not death... I don't have the right kind of poison yet."

"You're  _crazy_."

The boy grinned.

"I do act that way, don't I?" He shook his head. "I wanted to test the waters with you. I recognized you from a picture. My mother told me to stay away from you."

Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest.

"Why would she do that?"

The boy shrugged.

"She thinks you'll be bad influence on me. I think its fascinating that she thinks I could be worse than I already am."

He started walking away, a small box in his hands clinking with glass vials inside, no doubt.

"I'll see you around then."

Chanyeol couldn't find any words to say and offered a small wave. The boy gave him a smirk that had Chanyeol wondering if his father was  _really_ the Dark one.

The boy stopped by a small shelf and picked up a vial of purple liquid. It didn't look good from where Chanyeol was standing. As the boy disappeared to the front, no doubt going to pay, Chanyeol moved towards the shelf with the purple liquid.

It was basilisk poison. He suddenly felt very light headed as he wondered who this kid was.

The shield was hit again and he saw a still wet needle with a purple tint. As he glanced up, the boy was studying him.

"Worth a shot."

Chanyeol was very thankful that his father had trained with the Dark Lord to make the strongest shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this also posted on AFF please leave comments i love replying comments also kudos are nice but comments are so cool bc i like knowing what your opinions are


	3. Stereotypes = Not Always True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still no chansoo but yolo amirite   
> also: other members of exo make an appearance

No one saw Park Yura's face when her little brother was announced to be in Gryffindor. It was probably for the best anyway. No one should see the smile that had stretched across her pretty face as she watched her brother join his newest friends in the House of the Brave. It would have raised some questions.

She thought it was best that no one realized what the Park family was hiding. Hell, if her parents hadn't made the mistake of leaving the door open, even she would be left in the dark about what her mother had planned for Chanyeol.

Of course no one would be looking at Park Yura when the  _ever_ so famous and praised Harry Potter was called to be Sorted. She sneered. The Dark Lord had fallen prey to a tiny boy who was  _nothing_  compared to the Dark Lord she remembered. After all, she had only been 3 when her father fell to his knees in the middle of dinner, gasping in pain as his Dark Mark burned red.

As expected, Mr. Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. She doubted anyone would remember that her brother was anyone more than just the average muggle-born after Harry Potter took off the Hat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Do Kyungsoo wasn't just  _anyone_ , and if he wasn't so busy, he would be happy to tell that to Park Yura.

After the encounter in the Potions shop, he had quickly bought the rest of his supplies and made his way back home, not even relishing in the joys of having a wand as much as he could've in order to get home. The Headmaster was gone by the time he got home, as he expected. That was fine.

He asked his mother to see the file of children she thought would "distract him from his studies", which she gladly handed over.

He traced the name  _Park Chanyeol_  lightly and smiled as he thought of what plans he had for the boy. He wondered how easy it would be to mess with Chanyeol.

He mouthed the name and a smirk grew on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo wasn't going to give into the old man easily. He knew old Dumbledore was waiting for him to be sorted into the "Dark" house. He couldn't have him win. But the actual thought of being one of his precious toys in Gryffindor made him sick. As much as he would love to appear to be an underdog and surprise others when he finally attacked, he refused to even pretend to let people walk all over him.

Ravenclaw seemed reasonable. He could act smart, without letting others be truly aware of his intelligence. That would be enough to satisfy the Headmaster, but still leave him in the dark.

He decided that Park Chanyeol wasn't what he expected. He knew that the boy had good instincts, probably growing up to be charming and calculating around people, but he hadn't expected him to be so  _Light_. He wondered if it was an act or if the boy was  _actually_  different from the Park patriarch. It made Kyungsoo's hand itch and he felt a needle slide down the sleeve of his robe and he moved the pad of his fingertip before the point of the needle could break the soft skin. He wondered if the boy had a shield up. He knew that no one had been paying attention when the Hat been placed on him. Except maybe the old Headmaster. He decided not to think too much, in case the old man was probing into his mind. His parents wouldn't indulge him when it came to mental shields. He simply tried not to think of anything important until he could research more about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

The first few months of class went by fairly quickly. No one noticed it was almost Christmas until the professors began announcing the subjects that would be present on the mid-terms. The library suddenly became very busy. 

Chanyeol had formed a nice group of friends, even finding himself someone who he could possibly trust with his life someday.

Byun Baekhyun was exactly what Chanyeol needed. He had claimed the bed next to Chanyeol and started up gentle conversation, being careful not to bring up Chanyeol's father, which he was grateful for. Others, were not so pleasant.

Kim Jongdae had been quite insensitive about the whole thing, but Baekhyun had stood up to Jongdae without hesitation while Chanyeol stared at him in shock.

"Chanyeol's dad made a couple mistakes in his life, how does that matter if we both know that Yeol is a good guy? Use your head next time, Jongdae. Try not to prove why you aren't in Ravenclaw so often, yeah?" He grabbed Chanyeol's arm and dragged him back to dormitory, ranting, without minding that Chanyeol wasn't responding.

He finally realized that his companion wasn't replying when they were back in their room. He stared at Chanyeol's gaping face.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" He started reaching up to touch his face, but was quickly stopped as Chanyeol pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Jongdae wasn't hard to convince. It took a good, long conversation with one of the other boys in his year with the same last name, Minseok. He explained to Jongdae that Chanyeol probably wasn't like his father. He pointed out some good examples of things that Chanyeol had done for them all.

Well, yeah that had Jongdae thinking, but it was the sharp sting that hit him on his shoulder while he was working alone in the library that really helped him decide to apologize to Chanyeol. When he awoke in the Hospital Wing with a note clenched in his fist that read  _Don't mess with Park Chanyeol. Next time, it'll be more than some burning fingers._  in purple ink. He held the parchment in his hands for a good ten minutes before turning it around in search of a signature. His fingers somehow managing to smear the purple ink, that he discovered by rubbing it between his index finger and his thumb, was probably not ink at all. It came off the page too easily to be useful as a writing tool.

Jongdae left the Hospital Wing the next day with Cooling Charms placed on his fingers and a small pinprick on his shoulder that he was sure was infected. Apologizing to Park Chanyeol was the first thing he did, before praying to whatever deity existed to protect him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Minseok decided that the black cat that he seemed to notice was following around Park Chanyeol was probably important. It never approached the boy, but it seemed to linger in doorways. He always looked for it whenever someone brought up Chanyeol's dad. 

Minseok followed it towards the end of the year. It had been a relatively boring year and he was tired of studying for finals. Some guy had thrown a hex at Chanyeol and yelled  _Death Eater_ , which Chanyeol had ignored. He didn't notice the hex. Hell,  _no one_  noticed it. Except him. He was about to yell something,  _anything,_ when he saw something flash out and the hex was deflected. The guy looked surprised, but said nothing. Minseok's group of friends didn't say anything, so he doubted they had seen anything either.

As expected, the black cat lingered by the door, eyes fixed on a shadow. The eyes betrayed nothing, but the movements of the tail gave away that the cat was happy. The cat recognized something.  _Someone_. The shadows didn't move, but the cat's eyes did and it followed someone, tail still flicking around.

Minseok followed the cat into an abandoned classroom, where the door closed behind him. He gasped and turned behind him. The door was locked. He wondered if he could run fast enough to escape whatever wanted to kill him.

He heard the cat start purring and turned back around.

The cat was being held by a boy with the Ravenclaw crest on his robes, who had his fingers running through the cat's fur. The boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Jongin. He's my familiar... But by the look on your face, you don't know what that is. Some Ravenclaw you are. Don't worry, I'll show you later." He put the cat on the floor, but the cat continued to rub against his leg and purr loudly. The boy sighed fondly before turning his attention back to Minseok. His eyes turned cold and Minseok felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I'll give you time to explain why you were following Jongin before I become impatient, and believe me, you do  _not_ want that." A blue needle found its way to the door behind Minseok, narrowly missing him, but still sending a slight wind that brushed his hair back a bit. "Start  _now."_

"Why are you watching Chanyeol?" He blurted out before he could reasonably think of a good explanation.

The smile that he received in return sent a cold chill down his spine.

\------------------------------

(i actually love jongdae lots sorry about that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cat!jongin will be semi relevant later i promise  
> also: comment comment comment i love comments


	4. A Soft Interlude About Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is jongin really??? chanyeol is slightly unsettled ft minseok as an unexpected ally  
> also gets kinda heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clarification: they are in 4th year when the main part of this chapter happens!!!

Jongin had a story, as did every living organism.

He was the tiniest kitten when his mother passed away and he was left alone. All of his brothers and sisters found new homes, but Jongin never had the same luck.

He found Kyungsoo a few months later, when the boy was barely 6, and saw a soft glow surrounding the boy. He couldn't stop following the boy around, despite the boy's protests.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo whined as he was followed by Jongin yet again. He lowered himself down to the floor. Jongin touched the boy's nose with his small paw as Kyungsoo groaned, but reached over and gently stroked Jongin's head. Jongin purred.

_I like this one._

Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh. From what Jongin had seen, Kyungsoo didn't laugh often. He should.

"I like you, too," he murmured,not realizing that a normal person should not be able to communicate with animals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo's mother eventually came to the conclusion that her son and the small black kitten had a strong bond. She often heard Kyungsoo talking to himself, but pausing, as if someone else was contributing to the conversation. She brought it up to her husband and he told her that is was probable that the cat was Kyungsoo's familiar. Their strong connection could lead to a mental connection.

After doing some research, she found a ritual that would make the bond even more powerful, and might lead to a transformation in the familiar. When informing Kyungsoo of this, he held the cat tighter in his arms and pouted.

"But I like him this small. It's easier to hide him." He protested, accompanied by a few mewls, as if the kitten was complaining as well. Kyungsoo's mother made sure to tell him that it wouldn't be drastic, and that the cat would probably be able to change back to it's kitten form. If not, she promised to find a spell to fix it. Both the kitten and the boy agreed to these conditions.

After the gathering of supplies and perfecting the incantations' pronunciation for the ritual, Kyungsoo sat across from Jongin. He closed his eyes and began.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It went well. He felt the bond between them thicken and he heard a gasp. When Kyungsoo opened his eyes, he saw another boy sitting where Jongin once was.

"Wha-?" He began, but the boy looked at him with a soft gaze and let out a quiet whine.

"Jongin?"

The boy gave out a soft mewl before looking at his hands and touching his face.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo?" His voice was a whisper, and he touched his throat.

Kyungsoo launched himself at the boy.

"I'm so glad I met you."

 _I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing eventful happened to Chanyeol anymore. It was currently his fourth year. He had a very close group of friends, but he was still very open to everyone. He had stepped out from his father's shadow and everyone had a strong trust in him. After the end of his second year, no one messed with him or mentioned his parents. The occasional person would bring them up, but made their way to the Hospital Wing within minutes. 

He decided not to question it. Someone was looking out for him, and the only thing that bothered him was that he didn't know who to thank. He brought this up while him and his friends were in the library. They all laughed and talked about how this was  _classic Chanyeol!_  but Minseok looked mildly uncomfortable as he glanced around them. He stood quickly and rushed out of the library. Jongdae made to stand up and follow him, but Chanyeol got up faster.

"Don't worry, Dae. If anyone can figure what's up with Minseok, it's Yeol." Baekhyun gave Jongdae a smile and Jongdae sat down hesitantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minseok seemed to know when Chanyeol entered the bathroom and turned to look at him quickly.

"Do you really want to know who's been protecting you since First Year?" Chanyeol was startled.

"Uh... Yeah." He shrugged. Minseok shook his head.

"You have to be really sure you want to know. He is... Unusual and trust me, you don't want to play with fire. Once you get into his life, or vice versa, it's impossible to get out." He shook his head again. "It really is impossible."

Chanyeol frowned, which was strange to see on his puppy-like face.

"I want to know who it is. Especially by how fast he knows when someone says something." He bites his lip. Minseok isn't watching him anymore, but the doorway behind him. He looks back Chanyeol when he realizes he zoned out.

"Sorry. He's in the Ravenclaw common room, probably. He'll probably be expecting you. If you can't find him, you won't have to look into it, he'll find you." Minseok quickly exited the bathroom and turned to give Chanyeol a small smile.

"Good luck, Yeol. Trust me when I saw you'll need it." He left.

To the Ravenclaw Common Room, then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was stuck outside the door, which although it had given him the puzzle, he wasn't sure of whether he wanted to meet the guy. He heard a purr behind him and turned quickly. A black cat hissed at him before the door opened slightly to admit the small animal.

He was... Uncomfortable with the interaction. Animals usually liked him. 

The door opened again and a pretty boy glared at him.

"Are you coming in or not?" His voice was surprisingly similar to that of a cat's hiss. Was this his hero?

Chanyeol entered quickly and apologized to the boy, who smirked, before lowering himself to the ground and turning into the black cat he had seen, and slinking off. Chanyeol blinked.

"Now, now, Jongin, that wasn't very nice." A cold voice came from the stairs leading to the dorms. The cat made it's way to the boy who was settling himself on one of the couches. The other people in the Common Room quickly made their way out, and the boy smirked, before turning back to Chanyeol.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you the one who's been hurting the people who talk about my parents?" The boy raised his eyebrow at him.

"You didn't even ask my name and you're already demanding information from me. How uncouth." His tone was slightly playful, but Chanyeol was too uneasy to consider the boy to be so friendly towards him. The cat turned back to the very pretty human and glared more at Chanyeol, who was slightly confused by the lack of reaction to a boy sitting on the lap of the other boy.

"What a Gryffindor reaction, don't you think Soo?" The cat/boy's voice turned soft at the nickname. The boy merely hummed in response, not stopping running his fingers through the cat/boy's blond hair.

"Why so bitter today, Nini? Did someone steal your mice?" The cat/boy hissed at the teasing. The boy turned back to Chaneyol.

"Since you cannot talk, I suppose I'll speak. Yes, I've been sticking people in the Hospital Wing because of you. I wasn't alone in it, but I suppose it'll be harder to get Jongin to admit that he's been helping."

"Jongin is the cat."

"He's a cat, yes."

"But he's a human right now." The boy waved his hand carelessly, as if this was a trivial fact.

"You get used to it."

"Who  _are_  you?" The boy grinned.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Do. Sounds familiar." He waved his hand again.

"Don't worry your Gryffindor head about it."

"Why are you helping me?" His smile grew wider and Jongin purred and nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo's throat. Chanyeol made a surprised noise. It was not everyday you saw this... Intimacy. Unless of course, you were friends with Oh Sehun and his PDA obsessed boyfriend. But this was different. This was a  _cat_.

"You fascinate me, you contradiction you. I'm intrigued. Besides, isn't life easy when there's no one bringing up your parents?" He muttered the last part, but with Chanyeol's ("Part monkey, there is no other explanation!" Baekhyun often yelled with his arms waving. The entire dorm groaned as Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol's body part.) ear size, it made it easier to hear little whispers.

Chanyeol nodded numbly, not fully understanding.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo." Jongin raised his head from Kyungsoo's neck and the cat owner gave a calculating look.

"Why did you want to know so bad?"

"I wanted to thank you. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Jongin snickered and resumed nuzzling into Kyungsoo.

"I'll let you know. I'm sure you know the way out." Chanyeol knew a dismisal when he saw one and made his way out of the room quickly, only to see Jongin straddling Kyungsoo as he pulled the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minseok laughed at the expression on Chanyeol's face as they crossed paths.

"That cat is  _weird_." Chanyeol mumbled, glancing behind him as if he expected Jongin to materialize. Minseok only laughed more.

"Yeah, Soo and Nini have a complicated relationship." Chanyeol's head turned back quickly to face Minseok, deciding to bring up the use of nicknames at another time.

"They're in a relationship?!" Minseok looked around nervously.

"Let's talk somewhere Kyungsoo and Jongin won't be likely to appear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a good and strong Locking Charm had been placed by one of the Prefects after Chanyeol asked him nicely, the two sat on Chanyeol's bed in the Gryffindor dorms.

"Basically, Jongin and Kyungsoo met when they were both really little, and they did this ritual that Kyungsoo's mom recommended for a closer bond between a familiar and his master. So, Jongin is really bonded to Soo, and even remembers stuff from their past lives or something."

"Is that possible?" Minseok shrugged.

"Kyungsoo can tell when Jongin is lying, so its either true or Jongin really believes it. Anyway, they were lovers in a past life, so now Jongin is attached to Kyungsoo. I'm not sure if Kyungsoo is able to fall in love with someone due to the way he is, but Jongin would be the first person I would assume he does fall in love with."

"Can they be together? Like... Is that legal?"

"I don't think so, but I'm pretty sure familiars can... You know...." Chanyeol felt blood rush to his cheeks as he imagined Jongin doing more than just nuzzling Kyungsoo. 

_Oh f uck._

Chanyeol tried to calm down, ignoring the images of Jongin purring and Kyungsoo saying  _Nini_  in a low voice.

_Now isn't the time, Park._

Minseok noticed the silence and took it as meaning that Chanyeol didn't understand what he was saying.

"So, Kyungsoo can be in a relationship with someone else, but Jongin can be an active member in the relationship if Kyungsoo and the other person want him to be." He let out a soft laugh. "But knowing Jongin's obsession with Kyungsoo, he would probably scratch at the door until they let him in."

Chanyeol let out a quiet laugh at the image.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin was doing his usual check up on Chanyeol late at night, when he heard a soft panting coming his bed. He tilted his head and neared the bed. He climbed onto the bed of the person next to Chanyeol and was very grateful that cats could see much better than humans. 

Chanyeol was doing something under the covers with one hand and had the other clutching the sheets around him. Jongin had trouble hearing through the Silencing Charm the boy had put up, but he could tell when someone was mouth his name. Or when someone was mouthing Kyungsoo's name.

Convinced that the boy would be safe for the night, he returned to the Ravenclaw dorms, where Kyungsoo was dipping his shiny needles into a blue liquid. Jongin smiled internally as he slinked to Soo's side. No doubt he would tell him about what the new needles could do when they were alone and the sun was out.

He reported what he had seen, and watched a series of emotions flicker onto Kyungsoo's face.

Jongin had Kyungsoo explain what he had seen, and suddenly he didn't know whether to hiss or purr at Chanyeol.

The smirk returned to Kyungsoo's pretty lips and he told Jongin to purr.

_Do what you would do to me._

Jongin supposed that he could always use more entertainment when Kyungsoo was out and busy. No doubt that one of Chanyeol's many friends would be willing to pet him even when the boy himself was too busy to bother.

He could get used to the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i didn't know i was gonna have jongin be so involved but ig it'll work. ill add it to the tags. if u dont like it, why not??? but therell be enough chansoo moments to compensate for the chankaisoo eventually okay thats all for now 
> 
> sorry for not uploading yesterday but this is 2k so its a double update basically


	5. An Irrelevant Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albus notices something  
> jongin starts being a lil weird  
> and yura appears again thats it

Albus Dumbledore had a rough few years in the four years Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts, but he saw it as a worthy investment. The Chosen One remaining within his care was far more important than the suspension from being Headmaster or potentially losing his position in the Wizarding Court. He was getting old, and didn't consider it to be important of how the children of the Dark Order were doing.

He had heard that Harry and Draco Malfoy had a rivalry, but as it wouldn't cause any unnecessary harm, he didn't consider it worth involving himself in.

It wasn't until after a staff meeting that he heard the unusual news. He had been about to enter his Rooms, when he overheard the portraits talking about a conversation they had managed to hear.

"-Minevra wonders if it would be a good idea to tell Albus.."

"I don't think it worth concerning the Headmaster." The other portrait sniffed.

"But Do family is Light. I think he would want to know how the boy is doing..."

"If it was truly important, then the boy's mother would've told Albus! You're making a big deal out of it."

"I just worry about the status of that boy! Do you think it's correct for the Park heir to be befriending him?" 

The other portrait might've replied, but Albus was too busy entering the Rooms to pay attention. He wrote a quick letter to the Do matriarch asking if she knew of any strange friendships that Kyungsoo was making.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Albus watched Kyungsoo carefully. He entered alone, but was quickly joined by another Ravenclaw, who spoke without fear of Kyungsoo's stare.  _Since when did that boy talk to anyone besides his cat?_

Next, Albus turned to the Gryffindor and searched for the Park heir. He was surrounded by many other students, which greatly concerned him. As far as he knew, the boy wasn't supposed to act like this. He had watched his older sister turn into a carbon copy of their mother, but it seemed like this Park wasn't like that. If his power level was anything like his father's, then he would be a great contribution to the Light society. He wondered if the boy would be open to a little test of power. After all, he was a Park, and Parks didn't take too well to authority.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Park Chanyeol awoke to chaos in the boys' dorm. Apparently there was a stray cat in Baekhyun's bed, which he didn't mind, but Sehun had screamed the instant the cat turned into a human.

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and asked sleepily if they could keep it down. His mattress dipped with the weight of someone else sitting on the bed and he raised his head to see Jongin's cat form purring and nuzzling his leg. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the soft black fur as Jongin crawled up to Chanyeol's lap.

"Yeol! That's a person! Why hasn't anyone gotten a Prefect or something." He could hear the stress in Sehun's voice and raised his index finger from his free hand up to his lips. Sehun looked scandalized and something told Chanyeol that he would have to deal with Luhan later.

Jongin's transformation back to a human caused another scream to escape Sehun's lips. Chanyeol's sleepy mind didn't care that Jongin seemed to be fine with being in his lap and even pushed the two back down on the bed, Chanyeol's arms finding their way around Jongin's small body as he drifted off back to sleep, ignoring the stares of the other boys.

The shock didn't kick in until breakfast, where he was bombarded by questions. He then realized, it hadn't actually been some weird dream he had. He looked at the Ravenclaw and saw Minseok talking to Kyungsoo. He knew they were friends from his conversation with Minseok yesterday. Close enough that Minseok didn't end up in the Hospital Wing when he called him "Soo" or the cat "Nini".

Speaking of the cat, where was he? The cat wasn't with Kyungsoo in either form, so he glanced around the Great Hall, only to make eye contact with his sister. She held up her hand as if she was waving, but without the movement and the stoic expression on her face. He nodded and held up his hands in surrender to his friends and pulled Baekhyun with him. The puppy-like boy followed him with a questioning look on his face. He didn't have to see or hear his sister to know that she was following. He entered the nearest empty classroom and sat on one of the desks. Baekhyun looked around and gave Chanyeol a look. He held up his finger.

The door opened and Yura was standing in doorway with her friend, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, good. I was wondering if you would bring someone. I didn't want to duel you with an advantage, but my morals don't extend to the fact that I totally  _would_." Chanyeol smirked at her words.

"Baek's only here to make you think that he would help me in a duel. With half of your attention on him, who would probably only defend himself and have no actual contribution, I would be at the advantage." Baekhyun looked over at him in surprise.

"Wouldn't telling her defeat the purpose?" Baekhyun asked. The siblings just smiled at each other.

"We wouldn't actually duel. We just like talking in hypothetical situations. It's nice to know my brother could take me out if he really wanted to. If only he had more experience. Unfortunately for him, I have 3 years of experience on him and that includes knowing better shields. His attacks would be equal to my defense." Yura explained, but didn't put her wand away. Chanyeol just smiled as he pocketed his.

"Brother..? Oh, you must be Yura! I've heard a good amount about you." Baekhyun was afraid to extend his hand so he just bowed slightly. Yura nodded.

"That's unfortunate. I know nothing about you, which puts me at a disadvantage. Unless the information is wrong, in which that sucks for you." She put her wand away with a serious look on her face.

"You didn't tell me to meet up with you just to talk techniques. Did something happen with Mother and Father?" Yura shook her head.

"We need to talk about Albus Dumbledore. It's time to start acting on the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ur opinions they make me happy  
> also i might upload again later so come back soon (but idk but it might overwhelm my beta)


	6. A Plan Set Into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally nothing of the plan is revealed  
> minseok and yeol have a talk  
> chankaisoo meets up  
> and jongin might have a lil crush on yeol???

Chanyeol found Kyungsoo by asking Minseok (who of course was in the library) where he would usually be. Minseok raised his eyebrow and Chanyeol sighed before showing him a note that had written _Pronto_. It had an inky black paw print and Minseok nodded in recognition.

"Jongin has a thing for writing in foreign languages." Minseok offered. "Look around for Jongin, since he has a habit of following you around. If you can't find him, just go to the Ravenclaw Wing. Ask around there or just go the opposite direction of wherever the crowd is going." He snickered.

"When did you become such good friends with Kyungsoo? I've never seen you guys together?" Chanyeol had been dying to ask, but he never had the best timing. Minseok's face dropped a bit and he got a bit flustered.

"Uh, well I followed Jongin after someone said a bad thing about your parents, and Kyungsoo cornered me. I asked him what he wanted with you, and he told me I would find out more eventually. After that, I kept running into him everywhere, and people that teased me also got some weird cuts in places that shouldn't be easy to cut. He didn't say anything about it, but Jongin wasn't just following you anymore. It was convenient for Jongin that we're always together. We talk about school, and occasionally Jongin contributes, but most of the time, he's just curled up with Kyungsoo. It was a surprise to me when Soo sent me a letter that said he didn't mind if I wanted to call him by any pet names, and Jongin pretends he hates being called Nini, but his purring isn't convincing." He laughed again. "He's not really that bad, but people get scared easily. Especially since he practically gets off on their fear. I'm surprised he hasn't started throwing knives around, if I'm being honest."

Chanyeol considered Minseok's words as he made his way to the Ravenclaw Wing, noticing that the school's Golden Trio was reduced to only two people. He fought back a sneer as he thought about the fame Harry Potter got without actually doing anything. Okay, maybe he had accomplished some serious stuff in the past three years, even getting into the Triwizard Contest or something like that. Was it worth it if you got to show the world that maybe you could save them if things got a bit difficult? Chanyeol wondered if the plan his parents had in store for him was worth it. _Yes_.

He reached the door to the Ravenclaw rooms and was about to knock when a girl with the Ravenclaw crest on her robes opened the door.  She froze when she saw Chanyeol. 

"Jesus Christ, you're tall." She muttered and walked away, turning back every once in a while. Chanyeol watched her leave, not able to enter without making sure that she was out of sight.

_Weird._

He entered and saw that all the students were packing up their things. He spotted one of his friends staring out the window and walked over to him.

"Yixing! Haven't seen you in a while. You're too busy to study with your friends?" He teased as the attention of the boy was set on him. A smile spread across his face.

"Sorry, Yeol. I made a really philosophical friend and she's been taking up most of my time. She just talks about creatures that no one ever really hears about. It's crazy." He stood and patted Chanyeol's shoulders. "Luna's actually waiting for me in the Pitch, so I gotta go, but I'll try to go to the library soon." 

Chanyeol smiled as Yixing waved and walked around of the rooms. He looked around the deserted Common Room and searched for Kyungsoo. A loud hiss came from the dormitory and Chanyeol faintly smiled as the thought of Jongin entered his mind. He peered up the dorms and bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, a body came flying and crashed into Chanyeol. He groaned as he hit the stone floor, but seeing Jongin on top of him almost made it worth it. He patted the boy's hair gently and smiled as Kyungsoo came into view. He looked slightly amused, and held up a needle in explanation.

"Bad Nini," he sounded as if he was scolding the cat, which caused Jongin to mewl and crawl away from Chanyeol as he approached Kyungsoo. "You shouldn't be so misbehaved in front of our guest. A bit of poison never killed anyone." A smile appeared on his face, but it didn't do much for the sudden tension in the air. "Yet."

Jongin sat at Kyungsoo's feet and looked up at him with a pout on his face.

"I'm sorry, Soo." He whined. Kyungsoo smiled as a reply and looked back up at Chanyeol, who tried not to react as the cold eyes met his.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin looked as if he was about to input his own name, but Kyungsoo rested his fingers on his head and the boy was easily distracted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out-?"

"How immune are you to poison?" Chanyeol blinked at the interruption.

"Not very, I suppose... Wh-" Kyungsoo nodded.

"We'll have to work on it, then. Follow me." He disappeared back into the dorms, with a now cat Jongin trailing after him. Chanyeol blinked a few more times before he finally followed the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He entered the Gryffindor Common Room about an hour before Curfew and saw his group of friends all sitting in front of the fireplace, a little surprised that Luhan and Yixing had found a place on the couches. Baekhyun saw him and waved him over before standing up to grab something from the table closest to their dorms, as Chanyeol sat next to Jongdae on one of the couches. They engaged in some small talk, including some gossip that Luhan had given. They all groaned, but they totally loved hearing about the gossip involving the Chosen One. Except Sehun.

"He's all you talk about, I almost think you're dating him." Sehun whined, but Luhan leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and he brightened, standing up and grabbing Luhan's hand.

"Sorry guys, but having a hot make out session with my older and very hot boyfriend is more important than hanging out with you losers." He winked as Luhan rushed out an apology, being pulled into the dorms. Yixing and Minseok snickered.

"Have fun with those two." Yixing stood from the couch and stretched. Minseok lingered a bit longer, but made his way back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Baekhyun handed Chanyeol a piece of parchment and shrugged.

"This came for you literally 20 seconds before you came in. I don't know what it means, but I hope you're keeping yourself out of trouble. Yura wouldn't be happy if you landed yourself in a detention." He waved his finger in Chanyeol's face, who in return, rolled his eyes. As he read it, something went racing through his veins and he ran out to chase after-

"Minseok!" His voice attracted the eyes of others, but he didn't care. Minseok paused his walking and waited for Chanyeol to reach him. His long legs helped him, but he was still gasping for breath. Minseok was a bit of a fast walker and was a good distance from the Gryffindor. Still gasping, he shoved the parchment into Minseok's hands.

"What... What does this mean?" Minseok frowned and looked down at it.

 _Same time and place tomorrow. Your poison tolerance needs to be worked on._  With another paw print with a heart drawn on it. He held back a laugh.

"It seems, Chanyeol, you are now friends with Do Kyungsoo. I hope you live long enough to not regret it." He paused and stared at the heart. "It also appears that Jongin won't hiss at you anymore. Take that however you wish to. I'm not going to pretend to know what goes on in his head. Ask our resident homosexual for help if you want to... Continue whatever the hell is happening."

Minseok walked off, leaving Chanyeol in the middle of the hallway with fingers that didn't burn as much as they had when he had first met Kyungsoo.

He didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

two updates what the heck i know its crazy (rip my beta)

follow me on twitter @kittenchanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment + kudos pls i sit at the computer all day and refresh pls make my day i get so happy


	7. A Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim jongin has a suspicious mark  
> KIM jongin  
> dumbledore makes an appearance  
> who is gabby tbh

Chanyeol's friend was called Gabby. Well, that's what he called her. Now that he spent more time in the Ravenclaw rooms, he saw more and more of her. She was short, very short, but she didn't mind. Neither did he. 

When he wasn't with Kyungsoo or confiding to Minseok, he found that she was great to be around. She wasn't as popular or especially outgoing, but he liked her company. She read a lot, since she was muggle-born and curious about the world she was shoved into at 11.

Jongin didn't particularly like her, but he tolerated her, just so he could curl up in Chanyeol's lap, while Gabby talked about life as a muggle, which intrigued Chanyeol to no end. He had grown up with his family's slight bitterness towards muggles, so it was strange to hear about their lives.

Kyungsoo kept his opinions to himself, but Chanyeol was careful not to mention Gabby when they were together. He wasn't sure for who's sake it was, but between studies and poison tolerance sessions, he didn't have time to think about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas arrived much sooner than he anticipated, and he was shopping for presents with Yura on their week off before he knew it. Mid-terms had gone by quite easily, since he spent all of his time in the library or listening to Gabby go on about how amazing the Wizarding World was, and that was a lot of studying done. He knew he had done well, and he wondered how everyone else had done.

Yura dragged him into a store that was well known for being Dark, but the siblings didn't care. They knew the store owner well enough and it was a given that they would be given a discount. Chanyeol drifted between the shelves, knowing there was only a couple of people he could shop for here, since most of his friends were heavily Light.

He passed by the poisons, but recognized all of them from Kyungsoo's collection.  _There goes that idea._  He spotted a book on Dark weapons, and grabbed it. Gabby would love any book and he was nearly sure that she wouldn't have this one.

As he drifted throughout the store, he found some semi Light objects that could be given to all of his friends, and sighed as he wondered what he could possibly give Kyungsoo. His eyes found a small box and he remembered something that Minseok had said about Kyungsoo, He picked up the box and nodded.

_Now what about Jongin?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo had received a new pack of needles from his parents, which was a pleasant surprise. From Minseok, he got a book on the effects of combining poisons, sending a smile onto his face. He saw that there was another box there, and frowned. He should only be getting two presents, at least for now. His other relatives would only be giving him some money and Jongin would be giving him his present once he woke up. He ran downstairs and his father to make sure that the box wasn't cursed, jinxed, or something like that. 

When he opened the box, he pulled out the card inside that had a tiny cartoon cat drawn on it.

_Enjoy these! (I'll send Jongin's present tomorrow)_

_-Park Chanyeol_

Kyungsoo looked into the box and saw a set of 12 sparkling throwing knives. His eyes widened as he pulled out the tag.

_Poison infused throwing knives (Not for children! Antidote is unique for every knife.)_

Kyungsoo couldn't stop the smile that covered the lower half of his face as he stroked the edge of the knife.

He wondered how the other boy would feel about the present he'd sent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Why is someone sending you a collection of poisons?" Chanyeol's father asked.

Chanyeol smiled and picked up a vial.

"So I won't get rusty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the train back to Hogwarts, Jongin found Chanyeol with his friends, showing them the book on Quidditch. His usually graceful entrance was replaced by a dazed, clumsy human. He had a huge smile on his face and Chanyeol's group of friends was silent. Minseok was the first to speak.

"What's on your neck, Nini?" Jongin grinned even wider and reached up to touch the blossoming purple mark, just above the white collar that Chanyeol had sent him as a present.

His eyes settled on Chanyeol and he started purring. He was still walking a bit clumsily towards him, only stumbling once. He sat down on Chanyeol's lap and nuzzled at his neck.

"Thank you so much for the collar, Yeollie," his voice was muffled. Minseok looked at them with an amused look.

"Who is this,  _Yeollie?_ " Baekhyun sounded as if he was holding back a laugh. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked over at Minseok to ask for help. The boy seemed to understand how unusual it would sound if he replied with "Kyungsoo's cat". He was surprised no one had recognized Jongin from the morning that he had slept in Chanyeol's bed.

"He's my little brother." Jongin looked up curiously at Minseok.

"Little brother." He echoed, and smiled.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin's smile stretched even bigger when Kyungsoo's voice sounded all of a sudden. Everyone looked at the doorway at the boy. His heart shaped lips twisted upwards.

"Jongin, come with me. We need to talk about things." Jongin shot up and Kyungsoo's eyes moved towards the mark on Jongin's neck. Jongin's fingers traced the bruise and everyone became aware of the tension in the room. Baekhyun spoke as the two boys were out of sight.

"Do you really trust him with your little brother? Speaking of which, why have we never heard of him?" Minseok was in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Kyungsoo can be trusted to defend Jongin if it comes up. My family used to be on the Darker side of the war and we thought that Jongin could be used against us. Don't worry too much about him. I doubt Kyungsoo will share his toys." A wink was sent in Chanyeol's direction, and the tension in the room emptied as Chanyeol's cheeks burned red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin watched as Chanyeol was taken to the Headmaster's office and followed him in his cat form.

The old man that annoyed Kyungsoo was in there, and told him that all the professors were singing praises for him. They even suggested that his magic level was close to Harry Potter. He was wondering if Chanyeol would be interested in some training with the youngest Potter. Chanyeol was startled, but he accepted the offer and thanked the old man.

Jongin went back to Kyungsoo's bed and found him cleaning a red liquid off of his knife. Jongin mewled and Kyungsoo grinned.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't be missed. I made sure of that."

All Jongin could do was purr in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's not chansoo yet but it'll get there i just have to make some plot development before chansoo can be official  
> (also jongin will be slightly involved but its fine though)


	8. Warning: KaiSoo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overwhelming amount of kaisoo  
> easy to hate character!  
> harry and yeol bonding!  
> a mysterious letter

Kyungsoo wouldn't blame anyone for what happened. The guilty party was both of them. Really, he should have more self control, but seeing Jongin in that pretty, white collar got something started in his body.

Kyungsoo didn't have these types of feelings towards other people, girls and boy didn't have any effect on him. He could acknowledge that certain people were attractive, but he had never felt the need to bend someone over or be bent over, nor did he ever wish to let himself be vulnerable in a relationship. He didn't feel interested in other people, generally.

When Jongin curled up in his lap or nuzzled his neck, he didn't feel any abnormal feelings for him. This was his best friend of years, and he didn't think too much of it. He knew Jongin felt something for him, being lovers in the past or something like that, but they didn't do much besides talk and occasionally be snuggled by a cat or human boy. Jongin had sometimes pressed kisses into his cheek or to the side of his neck, and if Jongin got too scared by thunderstorms at night, Kyungsoo would allow himself to bury his face into Jongin's hair and rub his back.

It was purely platonic for them. Jongin was his familiar and they had a bond that made it okay to be a bit more affectionate towards each other. Jongin could withstand a high amount of poison and cuts due to the bond. If Kyungsoo didn't do anything with the intentions of hurting Jongin, he couldn't bring any harm to his pet. Jongin was the only one who was able to comfort Kyungsoo when his emotions were overflowing. It didn't happen often, but it was nice to have Jongin with him when it did.

Chanyeol had sent a white collar that had tiny paw prints decorating the edges and as he begged Kyungsoo to put it on him, Kyungsoo almost smiled. It was nice to see Jongin so happy because of someone else. As he finished clasping it, Jongin bounced out of his grasp and turned to look at him properly.

"How do I look, Soo?" His voice was soft, but Kyungsoo could pick up on the need for approval. Kyungsoo looked at him properly. He was wearing his clothes since Jongin liked Kyungsoo's scent and wanted to be surrounded by it constantly. His shorts were hidden by the shirt that was too big for either of them. He twirled slightly and the shirt slipped off of his shoulder, and Kyungsoo's breath hitched. Jongin's exposed skin called out to him and he tried to think straight. He couldn't. Jongin looked up at him with big eyes and he knew he hadn't answered.

"You look nice." He managed. Jongin frowned and opened him mouth, but Kyungsoo left his bedroom to go to the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned on it, shutting his eyes tightly as he wondered what had happened. He heard Jongin knock softly at the door and he ignored the small pleas to open the door. The knocks stopped.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes.

There was a scratching sound and a small mewl. The mewls grew louder and they turned into crying. Kyungsoo opened the door and looked down. The usual cat was replaced by a small kitten. He mewled again and Kyungsoo picked him up carefully, pulling him up to his neck and walking back to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and scooted back, expecting Jongin to turn back. When he did, he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Soo? Do you hate it? Take it off if you hate it. I don't want it if you hate it, S-" He was cut off quickly as Kyungsoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jongin's. The familiar let out a mewl against his mouth after a few moments and Kyungsoo pulled back, opening his eyes to see the boy in front of him.

Jongin had his mouth parted slightly and a small blush on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and Kyungsoo was almost blinded by the smile he was presented with.

"Can you do that again?"

Who was Kyungsoo to say no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't expect Jongin to get addicted to kissing. He didn't mind, though. Kissing Jongin was great. He loved how Jongin gave into him and melted into the kisses, purring or mewling. When they boarded the train and found an empty compartment, Jongin sat Kyungsoo down and straddled him quickly. Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh at the determined look on Jongin's face. Jongin pouted.

"What is it?" He whined. Kyungsoo pulled him in and Jongin wasn't pouting anymore.

This continued for a bit, as it usually did. Just kissing until Kyungsoo used Jongin's already parted mouth to his advantage and slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. Jongin mewled and Kyungsoo moved away from his lips, ignoring the protests.

"You don't want me to mark you, Nini? I would think you want me to make sure people know you belong to someone." Kyungsoo teased, and Jongin nodded frantically.

"Please Soo," he purred, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo moved his lips down Jongin's jaw down to his neck. He sucked softly at the skin until Jongin let out a particularly breathy moan, and then he bit at the spot. He ignored the whimpers as he licked over the bitten area. Jongin pulled away with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Nini. Come here and I'll make it up to you." Kyungsoo offered. Jongin couldn't resist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo sent Jongin to greet Chanyeol for him and give him a thank you for the collar that he still wore around his neck, the whiteness making the bruised skin even more prominent. Jongin nodded lazily and left the compartment with a bit of a stumble. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow before following him at a slower pace. He wasn't sure if sending out a dazed Jongin was the correct action.

He watched as Jongin stumbled into Chanyeol's compartment and approached the doorway. Kyungsoo didn't realize that _of course Minseok would notice the mark._  Jongin didn't answer the question.

Seeing Jongin in Chanyeol's lap like that didn't spark jealousy into Kyungsoo like he expected. He had expected to want to rip Chanyeol into pieces and spill poison into his insides because of the fire that jealousy usually induced into others. He wondered why he didn't care if Jongin was nuzzling Chanyeol like that. He knew that getting Jongin's hormones worked up the way he did before he sent him off wasn't correct, since it would get Jongin all hot and bothered in a similar manner as a cat in  _heat_. Especially a cat as affectionate as Jongin who already treated Chanyeol very similar to Kyungsoo.

He listened as one of Chanyeol's friends asked who Jongin was, and he wondered how Chanyeol or Minseok would answer.

 _Kim Jongin_.

It came out of his mouth before he could think about it. Jongin turned to look at him and he couldn't help but think about what he could to the boy before they reached Hogwarts. Perhaps he could explain a new plan if they had time.

"Jongin, come with me. We need to talk about things." Jongin stood quickly and he flickered his gaze to the mark on his neck. Jongin smiled wider at the sadistic grin on Kyungsoo's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin pretending to be Minseok's little brother worked somewhat. He joined the group when Kyungsoo was busy with other matters. Jongin would usually be annoyed by the neglect, but ever since their dynamics changed, Jongin didn't mind as long as he felt Kyungsoo's lips frequently. He didn't care if they didn't label whatever they had. He had Kyungsoo and that's all that mattered.

Jongin didn't have a place in their group and they had to lie often about Jongin's past, but for the most part, Jongin curled up on someone's lap in his cat form, with the excuse of _it's Yura's cat don't worry about him_  or he sat between Chanyeol and Minseok, receiving a hand running through his hair, until Kyungsoo came to get him or Minseok brought him back to the Ravenclaw boy. 

He didn't like the other friend though. She distracted Chanyeol from him to the point of forgetting to keep petting him and Jongin hated it. He always ignored her in his human form and hissed at her in his cat form, often scratching her if she insisted on petting him. Kyungsoo always laughed when he came to get him and she said something about controlling his cat. She didn't like that he laughed.

"It's not my fault my cat hates you. Everytime he scratches you, you always make it a big deal to me and Chanyeol, but you insist on petting him. Maybe try not to do that and he won't scratch you."

One time, she hit Jongin's nose when he scratched her. It wasn't particularly hard or life threatening, but Chanyeol jumped quickly and pulled Jongin out of her reach.

"Don't hit him! Are you crazy?" She frowned.

"He's gotten away with it for too long!" Chanyeol shook his head and looked at Jongin in the eyes.

"Don't tell Kyungsoo, please. She didn't mean it and you know that he would cause serious damage." He whispered. Jongin hissed at him and made his way out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Chanyeol sat down and groaned, placing his head between his knees.

"Kyungsoo is going to kill me."

Gabby was in the Hospital Wing for a month with a poison running through her veins that made her feel like she was constantly on fire.

Chanyeol was ignored by Kyungsoo, Jongin,  _and_ Minseok for a week. Well, Minseok only lasted a week. It was 2 months before either Kyungsoo or Jongin would even look at him.

Chanyeol decided that he had it worse than Gabby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The training was simple. Chanyeol and Harry would look at different spells and try them out, both defensive and offensive. They worked on their reflexes and physical work outs. They dueled regularly, and it was normally Chanyeol who won. Harry wasn't upset by this and would often grin and shake his head.

"I hope Voldemort is easier to defeat than you." Chanyeol laughed.

"I'm friends with Do Kyungsoo. I have to be more prepared."

"No way he's worse than Lord Voldemort." Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

"I have to inject poison into my veins on a daily basis and my skin heals a lot faster than yours because of how often I get needles through my body."

"What the hell, Chanyeol?" They both laughed.

"He seems... Dark." Harry spoke in a careful tone. Chanyeol shrugged.

"So did you in Second Year, but we've learned better since then." Harry nodded slowly.

"I guess you have a point... What about you? Are you going Dark?" Chanyeol grinned.

"That's not in my agenda currently, but the night is still young."

"I hope not, we would be so screwed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster Dumbledore was concerned with this conversation.

"Chanyeol... You understand that it isn't right to joke about students using poison on other students." Chanyeol snorted at this.

"Hardly a joke, Headmaster. Surely you know Do Kyungsoo fairly well."

Dumbledore considered this.

"How is training going, by the way?"  _Way to evade the subject._

"It's going excellent. Potter is great to train with, but he's growing predictable and I need some variety. Can I invite Kyungsoo to the next time. I know Potter could use a more... Creative opponent."

He agreed to this suggestion, which was surprising to Chanyeol. He wondered if this would be enough to allow Kyungsoo to forgive him for allowing someone he disliked to hit Jongin  _and_  ask Jongin to keep it a secret.

_Nope, I don't think anything will ever be enough._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Park patriarch received a letter from an old friend announcing some good news for them. Excellent news for them.

He showed his wife the letter and sent a copy to their daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol got an owl the next morning, but it had no address, which meant someone had sent it from this room.

_**Chanyeol,** _

_**Father and Mother have sent news for us. It is time.** _

_**Yura.** _

He froze and looked up to search for her and made eye contact. She nodded and he couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

_Harry was right. You all are **so** screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about to DOWN im so excited because:
> 
> a) chansoo ft hp are gonna duel
> 
> b) finally established some sort of relationship
> 
> c) making plot progression (finally!)
> 
> pls comment upvote subscribe im updating again later 
> 
> ps: gabby is based very loosely on my irl best friend and i actually love her a lot its for the plot that im making her hated by kaisoo (i love u im sorry)


	9. A Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter meets do kyungsoo  
> gabby and jongin talk  
> very small amount of action  
> chanyeol ur dark is showing

Kyungsoo forgave Chanyeol with the idea he had. A needle found itself being twirled between his fingers and he became aware of the knife that was almost  _pulsating_  against his thigh, where it was strapped to. He allowed himself to grin and he looked up at Chanyeol.

"Do I have to go easy on him?"

"The Headmaster didn't specify, but do try to let him live." Jongin yawned as he rose from his nap on Kyungsoo's lap. The cat peered up at Chanyeol before hissing and jumping off of Kyungsoo and stalking off.

"Minseok is in the library." Kyungsoo called out and receive no reply. Chanyeol bit his lip and Kyungsoo let his eyes focus on them. There wasn't anything physically attractive about Chanyeol if he looked at them individually, but together, he made it work. Even those giant ears. Chanyeol was too occupied thinking of ways to make it up to Jongin to realize the stare his friend was giving him.

"Anyway," he continued, snapping Kyungsoo out of his daze, "we meet up in a room that the professors set up for us. I'll pick you up tomorrow after dinner" Kyungsoo smirked.

"It's a date then." He stood and went off to look for Jongin, leaving Chanyeol in the Ravenclaw dorms staring after him.

"A date." Chanyeol whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabby couldn't find Chanyeol or any of his friends in the library or in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She searched and asked around, but everyone shrugged. Even Baekhyun didn't know where the tall boy had gone. She frowned, but walked back to her dorms, pausing as she saw Minseok's little brother staring out of a window in the corridor, and made her way towards him. He was her last resort, as he never really seemed to like her.

"Hey, uh Jongin..." She started, as he turned to look at her, his pretty face twisted in annoyance.

"What is it, Gabriela?" She flinched.

"Do you know where Chanyeol is? I haven't seen him since dinner and I need his help for this Charms paper.." She trailed off.

"He's with Kyungsoo. I don't know where though. Soo wouldn't tell me where and he told me to stay here."

"Do you always listen to his orders like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jongin looked at her, without any type of resentment on his face.

"Yes."

"Why? He isn't the boss of you!" She hated it when people took orders lying down, and Jongin seemed to be the very embodiment of that. He tilted his head.

"He gives me kisses when I'm good." Surprise took over Gabby's face.

"Oh! You two are dating?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dating..?"

"Like... Boyfriends?"

Jongin looked out the window, and she heard him mutter  _boyfriends_. She decided to go back to her dorms and just ask someone there for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry Potter agreed to duel with Chanyeol and another student, he didn't realize that the other student would be the Ravenclaw that sat alone at dinner and talked to no one except his black cat and another student who was the younger brother of Kim Minseok. He also didn't expect this student to be the guy that Chanyeol spoke fondly of. But now that he thought of it, he couldn't think of anyone to fit the description of  _slightly_  worse than Voldemort than this kid.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were talking quietly as Harry was fixing his charmed robes that were said to protect from most hexes. He had the Headmaster find him some when Chanyeol had told him that the student was a bit different than him. Chanyeol tended to distract with an initial spell, but then send a completely different one once his target was preparing to block the first one. He wondered what kind of spells this guy would use. The duo looked at Harry at the same time and he couldn't help a shiver that ran down his spine at the sadistic grin on the smaller boy's lips.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." His voice had an icy tone to it.

"Do Kyungsoo?" The boy's grin didn't change.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to Americanize my name. I look forward to dueling you." Harry nodded numbly and sent a look to Chanyeol, who smiled back, unapologetically. He forced one back and went to the spot marked for his place. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol followed his actions and they formed a triangle. 

"Oh! Wait a moment, please." Kyungsoo went to a corner of the room where Chanyeol had set down his robes ( _"They hold me back!")_ and carefully placed his wand in the folds. He moved around his wrist and stood quickly, returning to his position. Harry opened his mouth, but Kyungsoo waved his hand dismissing whatever Harry was going to say.

"Don't worry, Harry. I don't need my wand to put up a good fight." His grin set goosebumps forming down his arms and he wished he had invested more time researching better shields. His simple  _protego_  wasn't going to help.

Chanyeol cleared his throat.

"I think Kyungsoo and you should duel first. You don't need me going up against you as well. We'll try that after you show you can survive Kyungsoo." Harry wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or not, now that he had Kyungsoo's undivided attention.

"And.... Start!."

Harry put up a shield, but a flash of silver sent it shattering like glass. He moved out of it's way and ducked as a knife whizzed by his ear. A  _knife_. He spent most of the duel jumping out of the way as Kyungsoo sent silver in his direction.

"Stop!" A knife had already slipped out of his grip, but Chanyeol sent a shield in front of Harry quickly. Harry panted as he glared at Kyungsoo.

" _Knives?!_  Are you mad! What if I had died?" He gasped out. A needle buried itself into his arm and he let out a confused sound.

"Always be prepared, Harry Potter. That's a very mild poison going through your veins. It won't kill you, but you'll be pretty dizzy. Have a nice night, Harry." Harry nodded numbly and blacked,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know he would pass out. "

"Do you think he'll still want to train with me after this?" 

"I'll send Jongin after him if he doesn't."

"To hurt or seduce him?" Chanyeol joked, but the way the grin spread across Kyungsoo's face concerned him.

"Why not both?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol dragged a very confused Harry Potter back to their dorms, and placed him into his friends' care. He watched Ron Weasley take him and felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

_I'm sorry._

His mother and father's faces flashed within his vision, as well an image of Yura laughing. His mouth curved upwards.

_They are more important than anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aloha it's me back again how are you today? what do you think so far? comment? kudos? subscribe for more gay boys (ps idk how to write action sorry!)


	10. A Meeting Of Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and jongin bond  
> yura and yeol have another talk  
> jongin and kyungsoo go outside  
> dark!soo makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there is a bit of a date-rxpe mentioned but its very brief ill mark the area with xxx just in case anyone needs it)

It was almost the Third Task1 before anyone knew it. Harry still couldn't beat Chanyeol, much less even cast any spells while he dueled Kyungsoo. He tried not to feel defeated by this, but it was hard to believe he was really the Saviour of the Wizarding World when he could barely bounce back from a 5 minute fight with Kyungsoo. Nothing helped his bitter attitude, but he had to force it down as he couldn't exactly worry about that with the Tournament occupying his time. His friends tried to help, but it was surprisingly, Jongin that actually helped him.

It was during a small party that had him sipping on some smuggled Butterbeer and watching his friends celebrate who knows what. Chanyeol had invited some of his friends from other Houses, including the Kim brothers (Minseok and Jongin) and Kyungsoo. They remained together, but Jongin had seemingly disappeared. Instead, a black cat had begun to drift across everyone's lap and enjoyed numerous people petting them (though it avoided a Ravenclaw girl and chose to hiss loudly at her whenever she passed nearby). Harry smiled slightly as he remembered his Animagus godfather and rose up to go to the dorms. He just wanted some sleep. The black cat noticed his absence as he made his way to his bed.

"You didn't like the party." Harry didn't even flinch as he turned to look at the blond boy. He gave the boy a tired smile.

"I did, of course I did. I'm just tired. Your boyfriend has been keeping me busy."

"Which one?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Which one?"

"Yes, which one. I have a lot of friends. But I'm guessing either Soo or Yeollie." Harry snickered.

"Kyungsoo. Well, both of them really. You shouldn't call them your boyfriends though. It wouldn't sound right." Jongin tilted his head.

"Gabriela called Kyungsoo my boyfriend. But Minseok calls Chanyeol my boyfriend, too." He bites his lip. "I don't really understand why it's important. Kyungsoo doesn't think it's important, so neither do I. I didn't come up here to talk about them, though. You looked sad downstairs and I was worried." Harry's tired smile dropped slightly.

"You're a smart kitty, you know that. I'm just tired, don't worry." Jongin shakes his head and frowns.

"You can talk to me if you want. I won't tell anyone." Jongin insisted and Harry sighed.

"It's just... I can't even beat Chanyeol regularly, or even survive more than 10 minutes with Kyungsoo. How the hell am I supposed to beat someone like Lord Voldemort?" Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he finally told someone why he was stressing out. Jongin nodded slowly and approached him, eyes determined.

"Soo and Yeollie are powerful, very, very powerful. Chanyeol doesn't seem like a strong opponent due to his personality, but he is very in tune with his magic. He is strong and knows different spells, many more than you do. Kyungsoo is unlike any wizard I've ever met. He uses weapons that are nearly impossible to block. He rarely likes using magic to duel, but I doubt that the Dark Lord would be like that. I doubt there is another wizard that would do what he does. Even the Headmaster doesn't stand a chance against him. They are very difficult to beat, but you have survived much more than anyone else. Except for me, but I practically grew up with Kyungsoo. Don't worry yourself so much. I'm sure that 10 minutes against Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is more than anyone else can survive." Harry shut his eyes as he processed everything Jongin said. He felt fingertips on his cheek and opened his eyes. Jongin was impossibly close to him and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. Harry couldn't feel his hands anymore as he was sucked into Jongin's gaze. It seemed harder to breathe and he felt as if the room was coming down on him.

"Don't worry so much, Harry. Everything will happen as it will, and you will do fine." Jongin's voice had a soft quality to it as Harry felt himself falling backwards, but Jongin's face never moved any distance from his.

"Goodnight Harry." He felt his head hit the pillow and his eyes shut, but not before Jongin leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He had no trouble falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo noticed a change in Chanyeol fairly quickly, much faster than Baekhyun or Jongdae. Jongin also noticed, but only because he stopped petting Jongin after a minute or so. It was upsetting to him, and somehow to Kyungsoo. He watched his friend leave dinner, and decided to follow him.

Melting into the shadows was his favorite habit from when he was younger, but he hadn't done it in so long. The cold wave that washed over him was so welcoming as he followed Chanyeol through the halls. He turned around and saw that Chanyeol's sister was also walking behind them at a distance. She had a cold smile on her face and fingers twitched. They entered an empty classroom and Chanyeol turned to look at her.

"When is it happening?" His sister's smile grew.

"The day of the Third Task2. I hope this won't be a conflict of interest." Chanyeol hesitated.

"I... I won't have to do anything, will I? It wouldn't be good to have exposure so early. Besides, he said Sixth year, didn't he?"

"You won't have to present. I will, though." Yura looked down at the floor. "I know this is leaving me vulnerable, but I'm actually quite nervous about the-" Something flashed and smashed into the wall where her head was, as she ducked and sent something flying in Chanyeol's direction, who projected a shield. Yura grinned.

"I was worried you had gone soft." Chanyeol tilted his head.

"I wouldn't dare to go soft. The bait was too obvious. As if you would ever show me weakness. That's signing your death wish."

"Mother and Father think that your new friends are making you go soft. You've been acting especially love-y dove-y with certain people and you know that you would  _break_  anyone who gets close to you." She walked slowly towards Chanyeol with a murderous look in her eyes.

"You're a monster, little brother. It takes a special kind of person to love you and I can promise you that none of them will be there when this is done." There was a flash and Yura had blood dripping down her face from a new scar on her cheek. She only smiled as the skin seemed to sew itself up and the blood vanished.

"Nice try, little brother, but it'll take more than that to kill me."

"I never wanted to kill you. If I did, you would've died years ago. Do try to use your Ravenclaw smarts for something, big sister. I would hate for you to disappoint Mother and Father more than you already have." His voice was icy and her smile spread wider.

"Oh how I'll enjoy tearing you apart when you fail." With that, she left the room and Chanyeol only laughed. He made his way to the door as well, but it slammed shut before he could get out. He turned and looked around the room uneasily. A knife made sure that he couldn't move from the door as it went through his robes.

"What are you two planning?" Chanyeol's guard rose as Kyungsoo stepped out of a dark corner of the room.

"Nothing." He lied easily, trying to find a reasonable explanation for anything that occured in the room. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

"What did you hit her with?" Chanyeol weighed his options.

"If I show you how to do what I did, you don't tell anyone what you saw."

"I'll tell Jongin."

"Only Jongin."

"What did you do?" Chanyeol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I used raw magic. If you practice with concentrating your magic enough, you can shape it into a weapon of sorts. I used it as a knife and Yura did too. I also used it as a shield since our magic would clash and hers would go through any  _Protego_  I cast." Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

"Show me how to."

"Swear on your life that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on my life." Chanyeol relaxed and opened the door for the both of them, but Kyungsoo made his way back to some shadows.

"Hey, Chanyeol."

He turned to the other boy who was barely visible.

"I wouldn't mind helping you kill her if you were to ask." Chanyeol laughed.

"I don't doubt that." The boy disappeared and Chanyeol let out a soft sigh and thought back to his conversation with his sister.

_I really can't afford to be acting soft. Not when it's about to happen. Not when it's almost my time._

~~~~~~ **XXX** ~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo watched from the corner of a bar as some sleazy guy tried to hit on Jongin.

_No, not him._

His focus shifted towards the man in a suit putting something into Jongin's drink. He narrowed his eyes on him as Jongin began to reach for his cup.

~~~~~~ **XXX** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man was carrying a very drugged Jongin into an alley. Kyungsoo grinned. It was almost too easy. Jongin's hair glowed in the moonlight and Kyungsoo felt a rush of anger run under his skin as the man set Jongin on the floor and prepared to take off his pants. A knife glinted from the shadows.

He didn't get very far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jongin woke up, Kyungsoo was putting a stopper on a glass vial filled with a dark red liquid, almost purple in the darkness of their surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What happened, Soo?" Kyungsoo looked down at him and smirked.

"Don't worry too much about it, Nini. Let's get back to Hogwarts soon."

"Soon? Why not now-?" He stopped as Kyungsoo pulled him up to his feet and pushed him against the wall and grinned.

"I want to play a bit before we head back." Jongin could only nod as Kyungsoo pressed their lips together, his hands already sliding under his shirt, goose bumps beginning to form. After a while, Kyungsoo pulled back and simply looked at Jongin, who didn't seem to mind the staring.

"Mess more with Chanyeol." Jongin blinked.

"Mess more...?"

"Yes. Almost like seduction, but keep it naive. I want to  _break_  him. And you don't mind help me, right Nini?" Jongin shook his head quickly.

"I'll do it!" Kyungsoo smiled and touched Jongin's cheek.

"Good kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - right so my timing on the actual HP timeline is wrong and off but its for the PLOT pls dont kill me i promise i actually read all the books  
> 2 - so if u read hp then you know what goes down but dont spoil it (comment vaguely about it and we can freak out about it together)  
> i hope you like it so far (chansoo coming SOON we're finally getting somewhere)  
> ps the chapters hit DOUBLE DIGITS i didn't think i would get this far


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dark business  
> chankai happens ;)

No one wanted to believe that the Dark Lord was back. No matter how much the Light Saviour said it, no matter how much it was said by their own Headmaster. It was terrifying to believe.

Unless you were the Park siblings. Yura's eyes were glittering all through breakfast the next day and Chanyeol kept practicing his skills with Kyungsoo. Harry wasn't prepared to train now that it was  _real_. He had an end goal. Chanyeol wasn't worried. He could see that Harry had been improving, very slowly, but improving.  _Not enough._

Summer reached them much faster than he expected it and Yura had practically thrown herself at their parents. She was anxious. So was he. His sister had known the man lurking in the shadows since she was born, but Chanyeol hadn't. He looked forward to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the Initiation before they knew it. The Death Eaters made their way to the Park Mansion, and Lucius brought his son. The Parks allowed theirs to watch as well. They sat together, one trembling in fear of the man with the snake face and the other leaned back, watching his sister's fingers twitch in excitement as the man made his way down the line. He asks for their loyalty, for their protection, for their  _lives_. Chanyeol could see Yura's eyes gleam as she swore that she would put his life before hers. The Dark Lord touched her forearm and cast a muttered spell, a black mark swirling onto her wrist. While others had held back their screams, she simply smiled up at him and stroked the newly formed Dark Mark.

The boy next to Chanyeol shivered.

"Your sister is weird." Chanyeol laughed quietly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at her, she's loving this." Chanyeol's smile mirrored Yura's.

"Oh, she does. We were made for this."

"You both were?" Draco sounded confused. Chanyeol never stopped smiling.

"Some people were destined for greatness. Yura and I are going to be a great help in this battle."

Draco stayed silent the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriela's owls kept him busy. He was starting to really appreciate her constant presence in his life. She didn't care that his family was Dark, and he didn't care that she was muggleborn. His summer was entertaining due to her book recommendations and tales of muggle life. 

Kyungsoo's owls were less frequent, as they didn't have anything to say to each other, but Jongin wrote something everyday. It was usually just a rundown of how his day had gone, and maybe a drawing of two stick figures doing activities like planting flowers or cooking. He smiled every time he got a new letter. On occasion, he was in the drawings too, usually on the other side of Jongin and they were all holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School started up quickly, Kyungsoo and Jongin finding their way into a locked compartment with hands up shirts and mewls that made Kyungsoo push Jongin harshly against the soft seats that were not made for this type of activity.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo muttered against his neck. Jongin's response was a low whine. Kyungsoo pulled up from the skin he constantly craved.

"Go mess more with Chanyeol. I need to talk to Minseok about something." Jongin pouted but nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol wanted to be alone on this ride. He needed to think. He needed to perfect the mask that he wore. He needed to be away from Gabby, away from Baekhyun, away from  _Kyungsoo_ , who distracted him more than he'd like to admit.

He wasn't thinking of Jongin, but as he slipped into the compartment, he realized,  _yes Jongin wouldn't help him think._  But he didn't mind if Jongin straddled his lap like this. He supposed he didn't mind if Jongin nuzzled his neck or if his warm breath hit his skin in such a  _delicious_  way that Chanyeol wouldn't mind devouring the boy. The thought of anyone else slipped his mind and the need to think escaped through the window, being left behind in the bridge between the muggle world and the wizard world, left behind in a place where Chanyeol didn't have a gorgeous boy on his lap and beginning to use his tongue.

"What are you doing, Jongin?" His voice was surprisingly steady. The way Jongin was wrapped around his body had definitely earned him a stammer or two. Jongin pulled away from his neck and stared at him with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm cleaning you." His voice suggested anything except for what he had said and the tone was so close to a purr that Chanyeol couldn't help the shiver.

"I thought you and Kyungsoo were together." He tried to reason, but the eyes focused on his lips and he found it hard to breathe.

"What's your point?" Chanyeol blinked.

"But-" Jongin leaned forward and Chanyeol found that his lips were much softer than they appeared to be, and that he tasted like mint. Jongin's lips fit comfortably on his and Chanyeol didn't feel in control of his actions. Yura's comments of him breaking normal people flashed through his mind and he gently pushed Jongin away, who bit his lip and pulled it with him. Jongin's pupils were dilated and his lips were shiny. His face seemed much softer now. Chanyeol's mouth went dry as he prepared himself to destroy any type of relationship before it formed. Jongin didn't even let him begin to speak.

"I like you. I like Kyungsoo, too. I'm not going to pick one of you when I can have both." He leaned in again and Chanyeol let his eyes close with a more demanding kiss that was led by Jongin. The boy got up quickly and smiled.

"I'll see you around, Yeollie." Chanyeol could barely wave.

"Bye Nini." He breathed out. Jongin's smile grew more catlike and he left the compartment.

_No wonder Kyungsoo likes kissing him so much._

_Kyungsoo..._

_I wonder what his heart shaped lips taste like._

He looked down at his lap and groaned.

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nudges you and whispers* can you feel the chankaisoo yet? no? well you just wait a diddly darn second
> 
> (can u believe that yura got the dark mark that means shes a death eater oh noooooo)
> 
> (sorry if this feels shorter than usual chansoo is almost here i can almost promise it happens within the next two chapters)


	12. Snake in a Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief kyungsoo  
> even briefer dumbledore  
> a look into Chanyeol's mind and his true colors are shown

No one who knew Kyungsoo would call him a steady follower of the Light, especially not after he had learned to throw raw magic in place of needles and knives. It was terrifying to imagine fighting against him, and no one who had ended up in the Hospital Wing doubted who had sent them there. Even Gabby was edgier than ever around him. Everyone except the three students who seemed to have no fear of him. Kim Jongin could often be found at his side, almost purring as Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair. Kim Minseok studied with him, somehow moving out of the way whenever Kyungsoo got too bored and his fingers twirled needles that sparkled under even the lowest lighting.

Park Chanyeol already had a best friend and no one had an argument against Byun Baekhyun being his best friend, but it seemed that Do Kyungsoo had a special place in his heart. They were often bickering, but Kyungsoo always had that icy smile on his face, fingers twitching in a way that was almost  _home-y_  due to the way Yura's did when she was excited. Chanyeol had earned the right to call him  _Soo_ , which no one expected to go well, until they saw the way he had dodged the knives easily, as if he was used to doing this. The smile never left Kyungsoo's face and some people swore that Chanyeol had left the other boy with a smile that could cure diseases. 

 

Albus Dumbledore was concerned. He didn't like  _not_  knowing and this was  _too_  strange for him. The child of a Light was throwing knives and needles coated in poison to other students, and he seemed to be  _too_  close to the son of a Death Eater. He almost reported the other Park sibling, but when she rolled up her sleeve and he saw her arm bearing no Dark Mark, he had no real argument. He couldn't exactly use the cold smile she had given him and the stroke she gave her forearm as evidence, now could he? He knew a losing battle when he saw one, but he refused to believe that the Park heir was bringing Kyungsoo to the Dark.

 _If anything, he was already Dark, and you know that_. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't lose Kyungsoo to them. Not when he felt his shields shattering and the castle whining as if it was constantly under attack. He would ignore the complains about the boy, if it meant keeping him from falling over into the Dark side.

 

It was hard to be friends with Harry Potter when he knew that his sister was destined to cause major damage to the boy. When he himself was destined to be by the Dark Lord's side to kill him. It was hard, but it wasn't impossible. Chanyeol had a job, he had a  _mission_ , that his mother had planned for him as soon as the Dark Lord fell.

Chanyeol didn't consider his parents evil, nor did he think his sister was a monster. They were siblings and he adored her, adored his parents, adored his family. They were not the evil in the world. The evil in the world was the ones who claimed that they wanted the best for their community, then sent curses flying at those who had suffered as much as they had. As if the Parks hadn't lost anyone. As if the Parks had been the ones who had done just as much killing. As if the Parks had tormented the children of their enemies.

Chanyeol didn't consider his family evil, because he had seen evil. He had seen the way people talked about his parents, about his father. He had seen the way people sneered at them when they were out in public. He had always wanted to scream about the cousins he had lost, about the long lost family members who he would never meet, about the aunts and uncles who would never come home for Christmas ever again. He wondered if they would ever consider that he would only ever meet some family if he visited a prison.

Some of his family had made mistakes, but they hadn't been the only ones throwing Unforgivables out in the battlefield. They hadn't been the only ones who had ended lives. Was his family any less human as none of the Lights had ended up in prison. Were his little cousins not human? They had barely turned 10, but blowing up resources that the Dark would need was more important than worrying over whether  _maybe_  there was laughter coming from inside,  _maybe_ there was a game of hide and seek happening inside,  _maybe_  it could've been little kids who had no chance of surviving a war they didn't ask to be in.

So, yes, it was hard being friends with a boy who had lost his parents in the war, the same war that had killed his family as well and could've killed the Parks as well, maybe taking Yura with them and leaving Chanyeol in the same place as him. Yes, it was hard being friends with a boy who was made famous with the idea that he would save everyone, and destroy all that Chanyeol knew. Yes, it was hard being friends with Harry Potter, who was the Saviour of the Light, their ultimate weapon, their only chance of winning the war.

But it wasn't impossible. It wasn't impossible because he knew that he hadn't asked to be in the War. He hadn't asked to be a major key in the War. He hadn't asked to lose his parents. He hadn't asked for any of it. It wasn't impossible because Chanyeol could easily take him down in training, easily send him over to Kyungsoo for 5 minutes and have him come back more defeated than he had seen anyone ever look. He wondered how the boy would react when he knew who was really on his side. He wondered if the boy would understand that he was doing this because the Lights needed to  _pay_. They needed to pay up for the lives lost, for the childhoods stolen, for the damage that they had done. For all the times he had seen his father in pain because of the aftermath of the war. He wanted them to pay because they had taken a lot from them, and asked for more, Asked for Chanyeol on the Light side. Asked him to fight on the side that had stolen his playmates, his cousins, his childhood best friends, his  _family._  They had to pay because they wanted to take him away from the people who had always been there when he needed them, not when they needed him for a war.

Maybe Harry Potter, or anyone else, wouldn't understand that he was doing this for him and his family, but he didn't need them to understand. He didn't need anyone to understand. He just needed his family. He had been Sorted into Gryffindor for a reason.

He did not act like one of them. He was not cold and calculating, and he did not relish in the pain of others. He is a Park in blood, but not in mind. His mother and father will still love him even if he acts like one of the Lights. He just hopes that they do not forget where he come from.

He was a Park and he had a job. He had a mission.

No friendship was worth giving up his family. Yura had told him many times that he would break anyone who got close to him, and he wondered if he would break Baekhyun.  _Maybe._

Could he break Jongin? With his soft lips and exploring hands. With his pretty eyes and glowing hair under the moonlight.  _Perhaps, if he really set his mind to it._

Could he break Kyungsoo? He thought about the dark eyes and icy smile. He thought about the fingers that twirled needles that were hidden up his sleeve, and about the knives that were strapped against his thighs, and the raw magic crackling in his hands when he was preparing an attack. He thought about the slow touches and the way Chanyeol and Jongin found themselves to be obsessed with him despite the cold nature. Could he really break the boy who seemed to be waiting for the right opportunity to strike?

A smile spread on Chanyeol's face.

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey i started school yesterday so updates might be a bit slow :( but they will definitely be coming as it starting to get GOOD


	13. Excessive KaiSoo and Perhaps ChanSoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chankai? (brief)  
> draco makes an appearance  
> KAISOO OVERDOSE!!! uve been warned  
> chanyeol has feelings??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for 50 kudos i love you all so much pretend im hugging you all and giving you snacks i love you (s/o to emily for commenting so much it really does motivate me and makes me happier)

It wasn't as if he had meant to attract the attention of Draco Malfoy outside of their homes, outside of their safe havens. Draco Malfoy had plans of his own, none of which interested Chanyeol particularly, but they were interesting. He knew that if he asked, the plans would be offered to him, but he had better things to do. He had time to spend with Gabby, his new girlfriend, Jongin, his secret boyfriend, and Kyungsoo, his....  _friend_.

It wasn't as if he was cheating on Gabby, since Jongin was a familiar and had simply gotten attached to him since he was around Kyungsoo so much. Besides, they never went beyond what Kyungsoo could allow. It was a complicated situation. He would go running if Jongin called, but Jongin forgot about him the second Kyungsoo did so much as glance in Jongin's direction. Chanyeol wasn't envious, in fact seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo together made him feel fuzzy inside, instead of planning the downfall of those around him.

 

People were starting to get suspicious of him. They whispered about it, and that's how he ended up being requested to meet with Draco Malfoy after dinner on a Saturday. Their fifth year was almost up, and Draco had begun to twitch, and not in the way that Yura did.

Draco was waiting for him in the Room of Requirement, a room that was never discovered by Umbridge due to Kyungsoo's distractions. She was just as uneasy around him, and it was made even worse by the fact that she couldn't actually prove he broke any rules even if his smile certainly confirmed if he was guilty. Everyone was grateful for his behavior for once in the five years he had attended Hogwarts, including the professors. The Golden Trio showered Kyungsoo with attention, despite the hisses that were given by the black cat and a pouty boy with soft hair and a pretty face.

Draco glared at him before sighing. He explained that people were starting to say that he was beginning to resemble Yura, that her twitchy hands at the mention of the Dark Lord was being passed on to him and that his sadistic grin whenever the subject came up was making him look Dark. Chanyeol simply nodded and assured him that he would try to appear more Light. Draco hesitated before asking him about Kyungsoo.

"What about him?" If this was a crush thing, Jongin would be  _pissed_.

"What side is he on? We would be screwed if he's a Light. No way all of us can keep up, no matter how much you train with him. Just avoiding the knives and putting up shields won't help. He'll learn more, and I fear for our future." Chanyeol smiled and shook his head.

"You're forgetting a very crucial detail in determining his side in the War." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're forgetting about Jongin."

 

Jongin refused to be a second option. Over his dead body would he let some girl like Gabriela have priority over him. While he considered Kyungsoo his entire world, he couldn't help but be jealous whenever Gabriela and Chanyeol did gross couple things, like kissing goodnight and picnic dates. It took rough bites and soft kisses to remember that she wasn't  _him._

Kyungsoo was everything to him and Jongin wouldn't trade him in for anyone. A Saturday morning in January, he straddled Kyungsoo, who looked even softer and younger when he slept. He traced over the features on the smooth face, leaning down to kiss the heart shaped lips, moving his lips down Kyungsoo's neck. The skin glowed to him and he couldn't help but sigh as he pressed open mouthed kisses down to his collarbone. Kyungsoo hummed contentedly in his sleep, making Jongin's heart melt, a purr beginning in the back of his throat. He ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's soft hair and watched in amazement as the pretty lashes began to flutter, and his heart caught in his throat as their eyes met.

"Happy birthday, Soo." Kyungsoo smiled, a soft smile that only Jongin saw, only Jongin was witness to when they were alone in their own space.

"Happy birthday to me. Where's my present?" There was a wild glint in his eyes and Jongin's breath hitched, his palms becoming sweaty as he watched the way Kyungsoo looked appreciatively at his body. His hands moved up to tug lightly at the shirt Chanyeol had let him borrow. His hands were unusually icy, causing shivers to run down Jongin's back as he slid them up, tracing the contours of his chest.

"I..." Jongin's voice caught and he couldn't even begin to speak. Kyungsoo's smirk began to appear.

"Can I unwrap you instead?" They were flipped over and Jongin was left breathless by the way the light reflected off of Kyungsoo.

"I love you." Kyungsoo's face softened, and Jongin could've been blinded by the smile he received, he could've died happy right then and there, content with the adoration in Kyungsoo's eyes being the last thing he ever saw. The only times he could remember being this happy were the day Soo found him and the day they first kissed.

"You're an idiot." Jongin didn't mind being an idiot if it meant seeing Kyungsoo look this happy.

"I love you." He felt as if he could never say it enough.

"I love you, too." The rest of the day was spent as if morning had never ended, curled up in each other with a mutual admiration and wandering hands, a Silencing Charm cast so that any mewls or moans would not leave the room, would not leave  _them._

 

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't notice the way he had begun to look at Kyungsoo. Hell, even Gabby had noticed it, but she was much too nice to say anything about it, choosing instead to confide in her friends.

Chanyeol didn't mean to notice the way Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, the way there was a soft smile being hidden by a sly smirk whenever Jongin did something especially adorable.

Chanyeol didn't mean to notice the pretty hands that twitched, didn't mean to stare down at his own to imagine the way it would feel if it wasn't Gabby or Jongin.

Chanyeol didn't mean to notice the distance between them growing smaller, nor did he mean to notice the softness in Kyungsoo's eyes when  _he_  did something especially idiotic.

Chanyeol didn't mean to notice the shape of Kyungsoo's lips, the color of them, the way they moved when Kyungsoo spoke, the way he spoke his name.

Chanyeol didn't mean to notice these things that Kyungsoo did, because he wasn't Gabby. He wasn't the person he was dating. Kyungsoo was not Gabby or Jongin and Chanyeol was not ready to think about these feelings that he was getting feelings that he shouldn't.

Chanyeol was never meant to notice Kyungsoo, but when it came to Kyungsoo, things were never as they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it me im so sorry i was gone for so long but im taking 5 ap classes and apush is kicking my ass all the way back to mexico (btw how are yall doing i hope ur doing great and i hope you have a lovely day)


	14. The Lights Are Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly know what happened

He was tired of it. He was tired of being used as a weapon for the Lights. He hated the way they spoke of victory as if the War was already won. He hated it and wanted to burst their bubble. Yura soothed him in a way only she could.

"Just wait until the end of this year. Then make your allegiance known. Until then, bring Kyungsoo over. We'll need him." Chanyeol agreed that this was a priority.

 

Gabby wasn't a stupid girl. There was a reason that she was in Ravenclaw. She could tell that Chanyeol wasn't completely honest with her. She could see the way that he looked at Jongin. Hell, she could even see the way he looked at Kyungsoo. She wasn't going to let this relationship continue if she had to hope that he didn't prefer another man's presence over her own.

 

They broke up around winter break. Neither was truly heartbroken over it, and Jongin found the extra attention to be an amazing development. He fell asleep on Chanyeol's lap as he and Kyungsoo talked quietly, fingers being run his hair.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's conversations began to turn towards the upcoming war. Kyungsoo's face softened considerably whenever they spoke of the future for them.

"I've never been fond of the way that Lights choose to go about things. I don't know if the Darks would be a better option." This was a side of Kyungsoo that was never seen. Chanyeol leaned forward and touched Kyungsoo's arm, causing the boy to look up at him, Jongin unmoving next to them.

"Follow me." It was barely above a whisper. Kyungsoo nodded, a small smile making Chanyeol squeeze his arm.

"I'll follow you." The air was tense, as if there was something that was about to happen, yet neither allowed it to occur. Jongin continued to purr happily in his sleep, blissfully unaware that their strange love triangle had taken a strange turn.

 

Harry Potter was no longer improving. His Godfather had just died, and he wasn't sure when the mourning would end, but it didn't help that Kyungsoo no longer viewed him as a challenge. He watched them train, the suits of armor being used were destroyed, metal bent beyond repair. He watched as Kyungsoo toyed with his needles, slipping them back up his sleeve whenever Chanyeol gave him a smile.

They were closer than ever, but Harry had other things to worry about than the lovebirds who didn't even know that they were the lovebirds.

 

It wasn't a date.

They were just two friends who had some dinner together, by themselves, in a candle lit room.

Not a date.

 

Jongin's tail flicked happily as he watched the sideways glances that were being exchanged. His two boyfriends like each other. Less attention on him, but he still enjoyed that another person was admiring Kyungsoo and showing him affection. 

He couldn't complain though. Gabriela was no longer in the picture.

 

Their summer wasn't what it usually was.

Kyungsoo and Jongin had been sent invitations for a fancy dinner, which was really a lie. There was a fake attack to be made on the Death Eaters that was a test for Chanyeol and Yura, which meant that naturally Kyungsoo would be evaluated. 

It was the summer before their sixth year, and that meant that Chanyeol would finally be getting his Mark. The Park siblings were special, so they didn't get the Mark on their forearms. Well, they did, but the Marks were enchanted to move to a more discrete place when the person bearing it felt danger. It meant never getting caught witht the Dark Mark.

It was obvious which family was the favorite as Draco Malfoy squirmed in the presence of the Dark Lord, while Yura seeked him out, annoying their Aunt Bella as she yearned for the Lord's attention. But honestly, who would want to be against Park Yura, the one destined to turn the Golden Trio in just the Boy Who Lived? Not that Aunt Bella was truly normal, but when she knew that Yura was not someone to be messed with.

 

 The day of the dinner, Jongin and Kyungsoo showed up on time, Jongin only stumbling slighty. Chanyeol shook his head as he watched the other enter, a smile on his face.

"You have no mercy on Nini, do you?" Kyungsoo's smile got wider and he laughed.

"Not when he sounds so pretty when he begs." Chanyeol had to agree with him there.

 

The dinner went by agonizingly slow, with only a few knives being used as a threat. Overall, he knew that his parents liked Kyungsoo, with his empty stares and sarcastic replies, as well as how respectful and composed he behaved towards the adults. He could also tell that his mother began to melt slightly when it came to Jongin, with his constant transformations and purring. Even his father had the black cat on his lap at one point.

The attack began with someone pulling at Mrs. Malfoy and Stunning Mr. Malfoy. This was Draco's test, but the way that Yura's fingers were twitching, Chanyeol knew she helped some.

Someone pressed a knife to his mother's throat, but Yura's raw magic sparked and the man went flying. Spells began to fly as her eyes glowed, and he felt proud as he saw the way his sister appeared to be a goddess. This is what she was born to do. She was made for this, and she was not complaining as the man was bent in an unnatural way.

A gun was pressed against his father's temple and Chanyeol felt the magic crackle between his fingers. The man began to scream as he was lifted into the air. Chanyeol's fingers twitched and he felt the release of the power rip the man apart. He hoped the man wasn't important to the Dark Lord, since there were too many pieces of him floating back down to the ground.

 

Kyungsoo only watched in amazement as Chanyeol tore into the man, magic pulling his limbs apart. His needles were pressed against his forearm and he could almost feel them pulsate as Chanyeol's body was enveloped by a golden glow. He turned in time to see Jongin fall into a man's arms, a glint in his eyes. A fire lit inside Kyungsoo and he didn't even realize that needles were thrown until he ran out. The man had let go of Jongin and was attempting to pull them out, howling as the poison dripped into his veins. 

The knife that Kyungsoo always had strapped against his thigh burned his skin, but felt warm as he held it in his hand. The man was pushed into the wall by shards of magic until there was nowhere else to go. The knife seemed to bury itself into the man. Kyungsoo had never felt so in control, yet in a daze. He walked over to Jongin, who had woken up while Kyungsoo was killing and was staring at him with stars in his eyes. 

"You did that for me?" 

"I've done worse for you."

 

Chanyeol felt pride. If Kyungsoo hadn't already won his family over, that definitely did it. He walked over to the two and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug. The shorter of the two hesitated before hugging back. 

"You're going to have to hurt your family at some point, Soo." Kyungsoo only smiled.

"I said I would follow you, didn't I?"

Jongin purred before sliding in between them. 

Chanyeol realized that it was too late to fall out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey how r u??? sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been rlly busy with school and im taking 5 ap classes plus choir requires a lot of my time now so im sorry in advance for late updates!!


	15. Brief ChanSoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chansoo is upon us

The Parks were a family of no secrets. The siblings knew what they were being trained for. Yura always looked forward to the lessons with the Malfoy's, but Chanyeol was too young to participate. The Dark Lord had his plans for the children, for his next generation of followers.

Chanyeol and Yura were trained to be impossible to defeat. They practiced how to win duels with and without wands, how to use logical strategies from muggles to win against even the smartest and wisest wizards. They learned to hide their emotions and how to fight off people who invaded their minds.

They didn't learn how to fall out of love, or even what to do if they realized that they were in love.

Yura had an arranged marriage planned way before she was even born to the son of another Death Eater. He was a silent man with a devilish smirk that had a knife collection to match his deadly deals. A businessman with a knack of picking the weakest clients to play with. Yura and he made a perfect couple. They were not in love, but they could survive more than a day with each other with only minimal wounds.

Chanyeol didn't have an arranged marriage, because his parents didn't know what type of person he could turn out to be.

Chanyeol didn't expect to find anyone worth his time, but he did. In fact, he found two. Two people who his parents loved and who might be more derranged than his own sister. 

 

One of them was laying his head on Chanyeol's lap in a cat form. The other was sitting next to them, reading a book while his head lay gently on Chanyeol's shoulders. Chanyeol felt so useless in the situation. He was not in control of the way his heart was beating, He was not in control of the way his head was only filled with Kyungsoo and Jongin.

He felt Kyungsoo turn to face him and the soft breaths on his neck that sent shivers down his arms. When he turned as well, he felt weak as Kyungsoo looked at him with strong devotion in his eyes. It was hard to compare the expression to any worldly sensation. The way that Kyungsoo made him feel was something that he had never experienced before. Kyungsoo's eyes closed slowly and Chanyeol didn't know that he could feel so in love until he saw the way Kyungsoo looked when he was so vulnerable. 

He closed the distance between their lips and it was unlike.... Unlike anything else. Gabby didn't kiss like this, she had soft kisses, but not like Kyungsoo. Not nearly as soft as Kyungsoo. Jongin was so submissive in his kisses, but Kyungsoo didn't let Chanyeol be in control, well not at first.

Giving up control of any situation, whether it be in a battle field or in a kiss, was going completely against what he was trained for. This is was not what Chanyeol grew up thinking. 

But he let Kyungsoo take control of the kiss.

Kyungsoo was like the very poison that coated his weapons. He was dripped into Chanyeol's veins, a burn that Chanyeol felt every second he was around him. A slow sizzling in his blood that he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not that he wanted to.

Chanyeol finally pulled away and he was greeted by a soft glow of sunshine on Kyungsoo's face. He looked so delicate and Yura's words came back to haunt him.

_"You'll break everything you touch, little brother."_

Jongin purred and broke Chanyeol out of his thoughts, and Kyungsoo sighed, reaching down to rub gently between Jongin's ears. Chanyeol smiled as Jongin squirmed in his lap.

_I won't break them. Not them. It's impossible to break Do Kyungsoo._

 

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased by the development of his Light Saviors. Harry was not showing signs of improvement, but the Malfoy and Park heirs seemed to be showing a bond that he did not approve up. He had hoped that a Ravenclaw would pull Park to the Lights, but based on the amount of time that Park spent with Malfoy, he was not successful.

He had also noticed that perhaps Kyungsoo and Park had begun a relationship, and while normally he would approve of the Light influence, this was Kyungsoo. He doubted the boy was Dark, but he most certainly was not Light. Not with his growing collection of blades and poisons that were starting to send more people to the Hospital Wing. Mostly, to his displeasure, Light offspring, 

It was fine. Dumbledore could find a way to adapt to a change in plans. He always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR UPDATING AFTER LIKE A MONTH IM SORRY OK APUSH IS RLLY HARD AND IM TAKING 4 OTHER AP CLASSES AND 8 PAGES OF NOTES EVERY NIGHT IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT ALSO BUT ITS QUALITY OVER QUANTITY (too bad its rlly low quality writing i hate the middle of stories)


	16. Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emo things  
> jongin  
> albus f u c k e d up

Kyungsoo was happy for once.

He didn't have a terrible childhood, far from one if anything, but he grew up being feared and avoided by others. His parents tried to not show it, but he knew that he wasn't understood. He knew they wished they had a better son who didn't frighten them or scare others away, but that's not who he was. He didn't know why he was the way he was, but he wouldn't change the way he was. 

And then Jongin came into his life and he was happy. He had someone who didn't care about the way he was. He was loved for the way he was. He was enough for Jongin, and Jongin was enough for him. They were enough when they were together. And they were happy.

And then they met Chanyeol and it all changed.

All his life, Kyungsoo was told of what the Dark side did and why they were evil. He was told that he should stay away from their children. He was told that he was better than them (if only slightly due to his love of the shiny metals) and that they should be isolated. 

He met Chanyeol and all of that went out the window. He met Chanyeol and everything was different. He met Chanyeol and he was happy again.

Chanyeol knew how much he liked needles and poisons, but he didn't run away when things got weird.

Chanyeol didn't care that Kyungsoo liked knives more than people.

Chanyeol made him feel accepted and that was more than Kyungsoo had gotten from the so-called Light side.

When Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to follow him, Kyungsoo wouldn't say no. He would not say no to Chanyeol. Not to Chanyeol. Never to Chanyeol.

 

They knew to use Jongin. They knew that if anyone were to help them make a difference, it would be Jongin.

Jongin was alone when it happened. He was usually never alone, but he was that day. Kyungsoo was making negotiations with others outside of the school, Chanyeol was looking for his sister, and Minseok was doing homework in the library. They didn't think anyone would do it. No one in their right mind would do it.

They took him.

 

Kyungsoo felt when something was wrong. He felt a strain on their mental bond. He returned to the dorms as quickly as he could. 

It was not enough.

 

Minseok was racing to find Chanyeol during dinner. He was pulled into the Ravenclaw Common Room, where the floor was shaking. He saw Kyungsoo sitting on the floor, eyes shut, and there was magic pulsating through the air.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo's eyes opened and Chanyeol had never seen him have such a desperate look on his face.

"Someone took Jongin." Chanyeol's heart stopped.

"What?" The magic in the air began to spark.

"I can feel him in the building, but there's something preventing me from seeing him. I need someone else to break the wards while I make sure of Jongin's location. Can you do it?" His voice shook slightly and Chanyeol had never felt so helpless.

"Tell me where the wards are." 

 

He should've known better. Desperation had taken over his body when he had taken the boy. It was a brash decision and now he was paying for it. He felt someone trying to break the wards. He knew that it was only a matter of time. His time was running out. He knew that the boy was going to be found.

He should've known better.

 

The wards broke after an hour. Minseok was pacing. Kyungsoo was attempting to talk to Jongin via their mental connection, but there was no success thus far. 

Chanyeol remembered a conversation he had with Harry what seemed like ages ago. He grabbed Kyungsoo and called for Minseok to follow them. 

 

"Why do you need the map?" Kyungsoo's hands were burning his as his magic began sparking. Chanyeol's hands slid back and gripped Kyungsoo's wrist, pressing needles into the skin. Kyungsoo's fingers twitched.

Harry gave them the map without any other questions.

 

"I'm not even surprised that he took Jongin." Chanyeol looked at him curiously.

"Is this a normal thing for the Headmaster to do?" Kyungsoo looked up at him with a hollow look in his eyes. 

"When it comes to the sides of war, nothing he does surprises me."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to sneak him out."

 

Albus Dumbledore went to sleep after checking that the cat was still in the cage. The cat hasn't made a sound since he saw who had taken him. It made him nervous.

He just wanted what was best for the Greater Good.

 

Kyungsoo was used to the shadows. This was familiar to him. Light wasn't everywhere, and the absence of light gives way for shadows. And he was one of them again. Chanyeol was waiting for him by a portrait, ready to keep people away, should they come across the rescue mission. 

Kyungsoo slipped into the office, needles replaces with knives and sparks going off between his fingers. He scanned the room and held his breath. He tilted his head.

_His breathing stands out. Anything Jongin does stands out to Kyungsoo._

 

He was in a cage. He was breathing softly, he always had. He was small, smaller than he usually was when he was in his cat form.

Kyungsoo found him after five minutes. The old man had put the effort in to hide the cage, but the map didn't lie. The map showed things as they were.

_At least one Potter knew what he was doing._

The cage couldn't withstand the poison that tinted his knives. Jongin sighed softly in his sleep, as if he recognized that he was safe. The safest he could be in the arms of Do Kyungsoo.

 

He woke up alone, no longer cramped in the cage. The warm sheets were familiar and he could faintly here  _his_  voice through the walls. 

Jongin ran out of the room and down the stairs. Kyungsoo turned to look back at him as Chanyeol stood, a smile on his face.

"You sleep like the dead, Nini." Kyungsoo turned back around as Chanyeol chuckles, before the concern slid back onto his face.

"How do you feel? We couldn't find any damage on you, but keeping you in a cage couldn't have been good for you." Jongin stared at the back of Kyungsoo's head and nodded numbly. Kyungsoo stood and turned to face them. He grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and pulled him, taking hold of Jongin as he walked towards the dorms.

 

Jongin was sat in Chanyeol's lap, back pressed against his chest. Kyungsoo was putting away his needles and knives, making Chanyeol laugh lightly, his breath hitting Jongin's skin. Kyungsoo stared back at them as he made his way back to them.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered as he leaned in.

 

Jongin was happy, he had always been happy. Ever since he met Kyungsoo, he was always happy. Why wouldn't he be?

He knew he was only a cat, and that there would little that he could do for Kyungsoo, but he was happy. He was happy being in love and being loved.

And then Chanyeol came in and he didn't know he could be happier than he was now.

He glanced over at the two he had untangled himself from, and a smile slid on his face as he sees the way that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are curled around each other, with Chanyeol nuzzling at Kyungsoo's neck.

He didn't think that Kyungsoo had ever been as happy.

 

They were happy together, all three of them.

 

He noticed the absence of the cat in the cage the following morning. There was a pang of nervousness as he got ready for the day.

The Do and Park heirs were at lunch together, laughing as a black cat was purring as it made its way across the table.

_It's not the same cat. It's not the same cat. It can't be the same cat._

But when Do Kyungsoo looked up at him and smiled coldly, he knew it was the same cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall its been too long sorry about that but i hope u can forgive me!


	17. oopS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly know???

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. Chanyeol smiled at him as they walked to the Ravenclaw Wing.

"He's one of the loves of my life. It wouldn't be a good relationship without trust." Draco sputtered.

"Relationship? Chanyeol, you know that's dangerous. Relationships don't turn out well for us." Chanyeol sent him an amused look.

"Draco, you worry too much. I don't think there's any danger for him. You saw what happened that night. He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Draco stopped walking, and Chanyeol slowed down to keep watching him.

"What about Jongin? You know how panicked you were when he was taken. I don't want you two to go through that. He's a weakness, for both of you."

Chanyeol looked away and his shoulders were tensed.

"Let's just go meet with them."

 

She laughed. He didn't expect her to laugh.

"This is pathetic. If you're trying to hurt me, do it  _better_. My brother's boyfriend tortures better than this." Anger flowed through his veins. He turned back to face Dumbledore.

"Oh boo hoo, you suck at torture. Let me go and I'll show you how to do it. In fact, I'll even be nice about it. The scars will heal up nicely in a couple of years if you take this offer." He bit his lip.

"Why do I have to this again?" The older man sighed and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Don't you want to prove that you're capable of great things? Don't you want to prove everyone wrong?" The boy nodded. "Then make her pay for the crimes she's committed and prevent the ones she would commit in the future." He nodded again, turning back to face the older girl. She smirked and he noticed blackness spreading up her arms. He dropped his knife as he watched the smoke-like picture meeting at her wrists where the chains held her up. The metal began sizzling as it glowed red.

Dumbledore and the boy took steps back as Yura landed on the floor. She rubbed at her wrists and put her arms down. They caught sight of a snake slithering back down to rest by the skull on her wrist.

"I didn't know that students were allowed to have tattoos," He murmured. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It isn't a tattoo, honey," Yura purred as she stroked her wrist. The skull glowed lightly and she giggled.

_Run._

 

Chanyeol felt his wrist burn and pulled away from kissing Kyungsoo. A needle broke the skin at his waist as Kyungsoo's protest.

"I think something happened." He spoke slowly, staring down at the fake tattoo that he was given in place of a Dark Mark. Kyungsoo sat up and frowned at it. Chanyeol looked up at him.

"I need to find Yura." Kyungsoo nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you? Before you answer, remember there  _is_  a correct answer." Chanyeol hesitated as he remembered the conversation with Draco.

"Leave Jongin with Minseok before we go." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes but nodded again.

 

Yura was cleaning up after herself. The two males were chained up, just as she had been. She heard the boy sniffling and laughed. He looked up at her, angry. She didn't expect any less.

"Poor little Longbottom. Always in the shadows, having to live with  _almost_ being the Chosen One. Poor. Little. Boy." He was seething.

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?" She narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore.

"You tell me first. Why take me? You've never shown interest in me. Could it be... You thought that torturing me would lead to scandalous secrets about my brother? That's what it is, isn't it? My, my, this did not turn out how you expected." She turned back to Neville and tilted her head. "What a shame that this was where you placed your loyalty. You could've been so much more with us. There is no one to make you feel like shit for not being the Chosen One. With us, you would've been taught and trained properly. We could've helped you be great. You wouldn't have to fear the day you get caught for being a traitor to the Lights, because you would never be caught. You would be on the winning side." Her eyes gleamed in the low light and Neville felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.

"What if I were to... Want to join you?" Yura laughed and stepped up to him and touched his cheek with the tip of a knife.

 "I wouldn't take you seriously. There are some people you need to talk to before. And you would need to do something before you even think about joining us. But I'll let the big guys know that you're interested." She walked away and looked towards the Headmaster. "I hope that your precious Light Sides can find you in time. It would be a shame if Father didn't even have the chance to kill you."

They were left in the dark.

 

It wasn't that Draco didn't trust Kyungsoo.

He did. He wouldn't have let the relationship with Chanyeol go on as long as it had if he didn't trust Kyungsoo.

It was that he was scared of letting his friend have a weakness.

They were a package deal, Kyungsoo and Jongin were. Draco wasn't scared that Kyungsoo would be the downfall.

He was scared that Jongin would be, with his soft personality and no real skill set. He was scared that one day someone worse than Dumbledore would take him. He was scared that one day, someone on the Dark Side would say the wrong thing to Jongin and that they would lose the only person who could possibly make the odds tip in their favor.

Draco was scared of how the world would change with the choices of a bunch of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im very sorry i have been v busy and unmotivated i hope u guys are happy i hope to update soon


	18. deEp fEelingS iDk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no idea what this was but it's rlly emo and low-key hot so maybe smut in the next chapter??

There was no way to control Kyungsoo. Obviously. Albus should've learned his lesson by now. Not even distracting Chanyeol to the point of neglecting their relationship was enough.

Albus underestimated them.

 

He groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Jongdae and Baekhyun shared a look over him and Baekhyun smiled.

"What's bothering you now, Yeol?" His tone suggest a lack of interest, they'd all had enough of his whining.

"It's these dumb rules! I don't understand why Kyungsoo isn't allowed in here! We don't do anything! You guys bring significant others here, too so I don't get why I can't have him in here." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up from the table.

"That's it! I'm leaving." Chanyeol didn't make any sound of acknowledgement. "Wouldn't it be crazy if I ran into Kyungsoo on my way to the library, or hell, even crazier if we went to go hang out in the library while the Room of Requirement exists. What a coincidence it would be if someone were to cover for you while you go get tortured by your boyfriends."

Chanyeol's head shot up and he stood quickly, grabbing his papers and stuffing them into his book bag.

"Why didn't you suggest that sooner?" He was already pulling Baekhyun and Jongdae out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

Kyungsoo laughed as Chanyeol lifted him into the air with his hug.

"What are you doing?" His smile startled Chanyeol's other friends. Chanyeol put him down but didn't move his arms from around Kyungsoo's smaller body. Baekhyun let out a nervous laugh as he watched from a small distance. They almost looked like a normal couple like that. 

"Where's Minseok's little brother? Haven't seen him in a while now that I think about it." Jongdae laughed and shook his head at him.

"You're such an airhead sometimes. Minseok told us he was sick. He's getting some rest at home. I think the family connections to government people will help keep him all caught up." Baekhyun nodded in understanding as they reached the couple. Kyungsoo's eyes flickered towards them as he lowered his hands from where he had been tracing patterns into Chanyeol's cheeks.

"I appreciate what you two are doing. My parents somehow found out that I was associating with the 'wrong crowd', which has Dumbledore written all over it. They didn't want me to be further corrupted." Chanyeol laughed as he pulled Kyungsoo's hand back up to his cheek. Kyungsoo turned back to him and smiled fondly.

"Can we get to the Room now? I didn't force Potter to give me the map for no reason." Kyungsoo's fingers began to drift along Chanyeol's face and Baekhyun was suddenly feeling like an intruder, as Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

They turned to face Baekhyun and Jongdae again, saying quick goodbye's as they split off.

 

"Do you miss him?" Kyungsoo's eyes opened as Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jongin?"

"Yeah. Since he isn't here and all." Kyungsoo closed his eyes again and Chanyeol felt overwhelmed from the adoration of the vulnerable side of Kyungsoo.

"They were right. He's in danger if he's with us. People know that he's our weakness. It's... Difficult to not be around him. I've known him since I can remember, but when I think about him getting hurt because of me," he paused, voice wavering slightly, "I just want him to be safe."

Chanyeol nodded, bending forward to kiss Kyungsoo's forehead. The contact made him sigh.

Chanyeol hesitated before asking another question.

"Have you ever regretted anything? Do you wish that this could've been different?" Kyungsoo didn't open his eyes.

"I don't regret you. I don't regret Jongin. I don't regret the path I've taken. I wish... I wish we had met under different circumstances. We could've had the classic love story, but I don't regret where I am."

Chanyeol kissed his nose.

"Are you afraid of anything?"

"People would think I'm not. But I am. I'm scared of not being able to protect the people I love. I try so hard to be indestructible, but it would be so easy to break me. All it takes is taking away the people I love."

Their lips met.

 

"Do you miss him?"

He pulled away from biting Kyungsoo's neck.

"Yes. No one like Jongin in the world." Kyungsoo hummed in response and nodded.

"Do you regret these choices you've made?"

Chanyeol pulled away completely and sat down instead of leaning over him.

"No. I believe in our cause. I don't agree completely in what the Dark Lord believes in, but I believe in us. You and me, Kyungsoo. I believe in us."

"What are you afraid of?"

Chanyeol gave him a half smile.

"I was told by Yura that I would break anyone I would choose. She said that no one could handle me and all the things I believe in. I'm afraid that one day, I'll wake up, and you'll be gone. And that she'll be right, more than anything. I'm afraid of her being right about this. I don't want to lose you, either of you."

Kyungsoo hummed again and crawled into his lap, nuzzling his nose against Chanyeol's neck.

"Do you ever wish I was normal?" His voice was quiet. This was a new side of Kyungsoo that even Chanyeol hadn't seen. "I wouldn't change for you, but I'd still like to know if you would prefer a more traditional relationship."

Chanyeol laughed.

"We couldn't do a traditional relationship if someone gave us step by step directions. I don't want anything other than what we have."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

"I do not tolerate any form of infidelity. Any form, Chanyeol. No tolerance for it."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. If you ever cheat on me, you will be in for a world of pain. If you think this is bad now, I don't give a single fuck if you sit at the right hand of the Dark Lord or not." He pressed a small blade against Chanyeol's Adam's apple. "You will not make it out of this alive."

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and pulled him down, laying down with him, the blade slicing lightly against his skin. Blood began to bead along the cut, but it didn't matter to either of them.

"Why would I cheat on you?"

Kyungsoo wrapped one of his legs around Chanyeol's waist, pressing them closer together.

"Let me give you a reason not to," he whispered, voice lower than Chanyeol had ever heard it. He smiled and breathed in the smell of Kyungsoo's shampoo.

"Show me what you got, Soo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are in 4 days someone pls kill me


	19. enter new character (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing a new character who pins helplessly over soo (getting shittier as we speak)

He wasn't on either the Light or Dark.

In fact, he couldn't care less about the sides of the war. He wasn't affected by either, no gain or loss. However, that which intrigued him was a boy, almost man, that scared everyone.

Do Kyungsoo intrigued him.

Sure, his boyfriend was kind of scary, but he could probably take him in a fight if he wanted to. His own conquests were nothing compared to Kyungsoo. 

It wasn't as if he was desperate for him, but  _damn_ if he wasn't interested. He'd noticed Kyungsoo in one of their shared classes, always twirling a needle, mouthing the answers along with the teacher, ready to demonstrate if asked.

He looked good, casting spells, even when he wasn't, his wand tapping his lower lip lightly. A few quills had been snapped at the sight of Kyungsoo with any type of object near his mouth.

He would admit, Kyungsoo and his boyfriend were aesthetically pleasing. They were both attractive and he was sure that they were happy together.

But he would be lying if he didn't think that Kyungsoo would be happier with him. Maybe he was kidding himself, but hey, he was allowed to dream, right?

 

Kyungsoo was leaving class, eyes forward, thoughts of Jongin filling his mind. He was dimly aware that he was being followed and he glanced behind him. One of his classmates from Slytherin seemed startled as they made eye contact.

"Can I help you?" He knew his voice was cold, colder than he intended.

"Ah... Yes, I suppose. You're really smart and-"

"I simply read the textbook. I doubt that means I'm smart." The boy seemed flustered.

"Maybe you could help me with the theory behind the topic? I understand the practical part, but I don't understand the reasoning behind it." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Come to the library after dinner. Bring nothing except your wand." He walked off before the boy could respond.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders.

'What took you so long, Soo?" Kyungsoo smiled as he dragged a small razor along Chanyeol's palm.

"Someone wants tutoring. Going after dinner." Chanyeol gasped dramatically.

"Someone actually came to  _you_ for help in a class? Not even Gryffindors are able to do that!" Kyungsoo dug the blade deeper against his skin and Chanyeol smiled wider.

"You come to me for help, you know."

"That's different. I'm not terrified of you." Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pity. I miss the days you were scared of me." Chanyeol laughed and pulled him towards the Gryffindor tables.

"You're eating dinner at my table since you're leaving me after. Despite our dearest Headmaster trying to push us apart, and you allowing him to do so, I'll let you leave me."

"Don't be melodramatic, Yeol."

 

He was watching them from the Slytherin table, barely being able to eat. His hands began to shake with nerves as he watched them interacting, knives and needles flying so fast that all he saw was a blur. At one point, Kyungsoo's boyfriend put his hand over Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo barely moved before a fork was driven into the back of his boyfriend's hand. A smile was shared as it was pulled out.

He shuddered and wondered if this really was the right path for him. Would he be able to stand something like that?

He looked up to the staff sitting at the long table and willed his favorite professor to look at him. As if he had read his mind, he turned to look. A quick glance at Kyungsoo turned into an encouraging nod to be sent in his direction.

He never knew that the Headmaster could be such a good listener until he had confided in his little crush on Kyungsoo.

 

It was at these times that he missed Jongin the most.

Not when he was alone or without Chanyeol, but rather when he was doing activities that had no danger involved. He wished for the boy's presence as he had usually had it for the past years of his life.

He missed Jongin, but it was only a matter of time until they were able to see each other again.

 

Kyungsoo got to the library after the boy from his class.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

 

Befriending Kyungsoo was harder than he thought it would be.

An hour before curfew, he was desperate. As Kyungsoo stood, he reached out and grabbed his wrist.

The sting of a needle was bearable, but the fire that he felt inside his veins definitely tested his endurance. His practice with small amounts of poison helped build up strength, but it wouldn't hold up to a knife.

"Let me go."

He released him quickly and blurted out an apology. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes and he swallowed hard.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime, maybe get to know each other better?" Kyungsoo tilted his head and looked up at the window behind him.

"I suppose." He walked off before they could make any further plans, but it was definitely a start.

 

Draco Malfoy was still awake when he entered the Slytherin Common Room, not waiting up for him, but simply looking at the fire.

"You barely made it, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Draco tsked condescendingly at him and stood, heading towards the dorms.

"Be nice, Wu Yifan. It's not polite to treat your betters like that." He resisted the urge to punch Draco for what felt like the hundredth time.

"My name is Kris, you piece of shit. We've been over this."

 

Chanyeol looked out the window and sighed yet again. Baekhyun groaned in the background yet again. Jongdae rolled his eyes yet again.

"We get it, you miss your boyfriend. I'm trying to finish the Potions essay, and unlike you, Snape doesn't give me any bonus points for breathing." Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun and pouted.

"I just miss him."

"I'm going to tell Yura that you're getting soft, this is ridiculous." Chanyeol grinned at Jongdae before pulling his dagger from out of thin air.

"Please do. I've been itching to have an attempt at my life for a while now."

Baekhyun groaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all sorry this sucks (writer's block is awful someone pls give me ideas) (in need of a beta pls)


	20. alpha males

It wasn't that Chanyeol disliked Kris, it was that he  _hated_  Kris.

Mostly because he could tell that Dumbledore had allowed Kris to pursue Kyungsoo for his own selfish purposes. Kyungsoo was not a toy. He was not something to win. He was not a maiden in need of saving. 

Also there was that whole  _staring at Kyungsoo like he was a gift sent from the gods above_. Don't get him wrong, Kyungsoo  _was_  a gift sent from above, but he was allowed to say things like that. They were dating. What excuse did Kris have?

Of course, Kyungsoo didn't notice, or at least he didn't say anything if he did notice, which only made Chanyeol angrier.

He took his anger out on Harry and Draco during training as he imagined they were Kris asking for help or making "jokes" by using lame pick up lines on Kyungsoo. They did not appreciate it, but hey, it prepared them more for the war, didn't it?

 

He watched them looking over a textbook together, Kris watching Kyungsoo's lips as he attempted to explain something over and over again. Chanyeol scoffed at his behavior and he stood. Kyungsoo looked up at him in surprise, and he couldn't resist smiling at his boyfriend.

He placed his hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, his thumb running over Kyungsoo's lip, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He knew that Kyungsoo wasn't too fond of public displays of affection, but he let their lips stay pressed together like that for a few seconds longer, just a few more seconds with Kyungsoo. As he pulled away, he swore Kyungsoo was glowing. He wondered if Soo knew how much he loved him. He whispered it anyway, just in case Kyungsoo forgot. The smile he received back was brighter than anything he had ever seen. 

He walked a good distance before turning back to look at them one last time, narrowly missing Kyungsoo watching him leave by a second, and saw Kris place his arm around the back on Kyungsoo's seat, with no reaction from Kyungsoo.  _Typical_.

 

Chanyeol found Baekhyun in their Common Room, snoozing by the fireplace. He nudged him awake and sat next to him. Baekhyun blinked a few times and glanced over at him. 

"Long time no see, Yeol." Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"Sorry." Baekhyun waved him off.

"You got a boyfriend now, I get it. You should spend more time with us, though. We miss you," Baekhyun teased, laying down against him. "I missed you the most though."

Chanyeol laughed again and rubbed the top of his head.

"Your boyfriend won't get jealous of me, right?" 

"He knows that I love him. I would love to see him get jealous of anyone, though." Baekhyun giggled and shook his head.

"Everyone is too terrified to do anything with you. Besides, who says he'll even notice? Word on the street is that he's gonna replace you soon. Tall, silent, and handsome might swoop in and snatch him out of your grasp." Baekhyun's tone was teasing, but Chanyeol struggled to keep his temper under control.

"Ugh don't remind me. Hanging out them is the worst. I wish Jongin was here to scare him off." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Or, I don't know, talk it out with your boyfriend? Oh wait. that would be a mature thing to do, I forgot who I was talking to." Chanyeol pushed him lightly and closed his eyes.

They stayed in silent for a while and Chanyeol closed his eyes, feeling relaxed in the place he used to be so paranoid in. He wondered at what point he stopped being afraid that he would be found out.

 

Kris liked hanging around Kyungsoo and his boyfriend. Well, Kyungsoo really. He was quiet, but he was really helpful and had this really incredible smile. From what he could see in the way that he smiled at Chanyeol. 

He supposed he could tolerate Chanyeol if meant staying a little longer in Kyungsoo's life.

"Hey, Kyungsoo?" Their eyes met, and he took the silence as an acknowledgement and continued.

"How do you feel about the war? The dark and light sides, I mean." Kyungsoo tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Is that you or the Headmaster asking, Yifan?" Kris wanted to flinch, he always did. He always snapped at others whenever people called him by his given name, but not Kyungsoo. He couldn't snap at him. Not when his voice sounded like velvet. Not when Kyungsoo was looking at him with round eyes that seemed to stare beyond him. 

He leaned closer, the light reflecting off his face to make him glow.

"I think it was the Headmaster, Yifan. Such a sweet boy wouldn't ask me things like that, would you?" Kris felt a mixture of emotions. He felt so proud that Kyungsoo would think so highly of him, but he wanted more. He wanted to...

"I'm not a boy, Kyungsoo. I'm a man."

Some part of him, really deep down, wondered how he became this way. He used to have a reputation of being one of the toughest guys in Slytherin, which was no easy feat. Now, people knew his weakness. He was weak when it came to Kyungsoo.

 

It took three months for him to get under Kris' skin. It took three short months to be in his veins, flowing through his body and mind. It took three long months for him to fall.

It only took four months for him to confess. 

Two confessions, of different importance.

 

One was uncomfortable for Kris.

"Kyungsoo, I like you."

"I tolerate you."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"It must be torture to be in love with someone like me. You must be so lucky."

And was it.

 

The next one, was far more significant.

"The Headmaster tells me everything." 

His eyes glowed and his needles stopped twirling.

"Tell me."

"Kyungsoo, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you what he says." 

Kyungsoo was leaning in, his breath hitting Kris' face and he could see his own reflection blushing in Kyungsoo's eyes.

"You must be a really important man, right, Yifan? It's incredible how much he trusts you. I'm  _impressed_."

That was all he needed to say.

 

That was all he needed to see.

Chanyeol trusted Kyungsoo, of course he did. But you can understand why he was slightly concerned that Kyungsoo was leaned over the table to be close to that Slytherin's face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing down the sparks he felt popping between his fingers. He slowly walked over to the table and forced a smile as he sat down next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sat back down and turned to smile back at him, a wicked look in his eyes. One he hadn't seen in a while. The needles were beginning to escape his wrists, which Chanyeol grabbed, trying to maintain the casualities to a minimum.

"What are you two up to?" He tried to keep his tone positive, but found it hard to manage it with the way that Kris was staring at Kyungsoo. He slides his fingers between Kyungsoo's and ignores the urge to send Kris a smug look. Kris stood, claiming that he had to find a certain book. Chanyeol didn't believe him though. Especially not after seeing the grudging look that was sent his way.

"I don't tolerate infidelity either, Soo." He tried to sound as casual as possible, but Kyungsoo could see through him.

"I wouldn't do that. You should know me better. Yifan has information. I want that information. Therefore, I need to play the game. My manipulation skills have been getting rusty. Besides," his voice turn silky, a quality that Chanyeol was weak for, "what makes you think he has something to offer to me that you don't? It would be a hassle to train him."

"I miss you." His eyes gleamed and a blade was pressed against his neck, cutting into his skin. He tilted his head back and felt some wetness slide down under his robes.

"Come to the dorms tonight and I'll heal you."

"Oh, you're gonna heal me? You think you're capable?"

"Maybe after a bit of torture. I need some fresh human blood. My supply is going down."

"Been a while since you used my blood for rituals."

"You're low quality, that's why."

"Never mind, get another source."

"Oh, Yifan~"

"Shut up, we're leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys bet u forgot i was alive sorry for the four months of no updates i promise im still alive ill update more during the summer (also ive been getting into mystic messenger, hamilton, and heathers so if interested in any of those, lets be friends)


	21. preparations for a ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update for Noel_R (happy birthday!!)  
> we find out how kyungsoo gets supplies for rituals  
> trigger warning for pedophilia and implied violence

Jongin missed him. He wasn't used to be away from Kyungsoo for so long. He just missed him so much. Letters and photos of his boyfriends weren't enough. Especially since he couldn't tell if they hadn't found a new kitten while he was away.

He pouted, looking around Kyungsoo's room. It wasn't the same without him. He laid down on the pillows that had the fading smell of Kyungsoo's shampoo on them. He sniffed and pulled the blanket up to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes and reached out into their mental bond. It wasn't as strong since he was so far from Kyungsoo, but it was worth a shot.

_I love you._

 

Kyungsoo smiled in his sleep.

 

Chanyeol stepped out of his dorms and looked around. There was no one in the Common Room, but he still had to be careful. It was after curfew, but he just... He was just feeling lonely.

There wasn't anyone in the corridors, but he knew that professors often did their rounds. He wished he had asked how Kyungsoo could melt into the shadows. He wondered if he could charm his way out of trouble. The answer was probably yes.

_You're a Park. Use your head, Chanyeol._

He shook it off and slid his wand up his sleeve, ready for action at any given moment.

No one bothered him. It was almost as if the path to the Ravenclaw Wing was being watched.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't in his bed, which really concerned him. He laid down anyway, vowing to stay and wait. He shut his eyes, hoping that Kyungsoo wouldn't take that long.

 

Kyungsoo was out. He was at a muggle bar, trying to find the liver of a pedophile. He wasn't very young, but he still looked tempting enough. He had bought a school uniform in order to appeal to the weaker prey.

It didn't take long for someone to take the bait.

 

Chanyeol decided to take a nap.

 

The man wasn't especially important. He had just gotten a small raise and felt like celebrating with his friends, who all went home after a couple hours. Middle age was hitting them hard. He had seen the pretty young man sitting by himself, a school uniform slightly wrinkled, slightly nervous as he glanced around the bar.

Confidence took over his mind and he sauntered over.

"Aren't you too young to be allowed in?"

 

Chanyeol got under the covers and inhaled deeply, missing Kyungsoo.

 

"I'm only 16, are you sure you're okay with buying me a drink?" His eyes were big and sparkly, the prospect of an older man treating him must of been pleasing him. 

"Mhm, I'll make sure you're okay." His hand rested on the boy's knee, the shorts starting to bunch up. The boy giggled.

 

Kyungsoo didn't like acting like this, but he really needed his liver. There was a ritual that he was curious about. He had come this far, it was too late to stop now.

 

His hand was touching bare skin as they sat next to each other in the cab. He hadn't slipped anything into the boy's drink, he didn't need to. The boy was giggling and blushing enough as it was. As they slid into the cab, he had managed to innocently place his hand on the boy's knee, but he had spread his legs slightly and looked at him  _this_  way and his eyes were sparkling. He felt so out of breath just by staring at this kid. He didn't know what it was about him...

 

Kyungsoo was poison. He was in the veins of many, flowing through blood streams and pumping through every body part, slipping into places that no one ever expected him to. That's what it was. He was intoxicating because he was a disease spreading through the man's blood and infecting everything he touched.

 

... that made him feel this way. The driver hit a bump and his hand slid down the boy's leg to his inner thighs. His skin was soft and burned against his own cold hands. The boy made a soft moaning sound and he suddenly couldn't breath.

 

He left Kyungsoo to lean against the wall as he unlocked the door to his apartment, sweat beginning to form on his hairline. Kyungsoo watched through heavy-lidded eyes, but a clear mind.

 _In and out. I just have to get the liver and leave._  

It was better than using Jongin as bait though.

 

He tried to touch him. Kyungsoo bit his lip when he tried to kiss him, drawing blood. He jerked away, touching the blood that was beginning to drip. Kyungsoo licked his lips, a smile forming on his face.

_What had he done?_

 

He couldn't fight back, not when the boy had pulled down his shorts and straddled him, which surprised him.

"Call me Kyungsoo, won't you? I know you'll be screaming for help, but I would prefer credit when it's due." He pulled a knife from a holster around his right thigh.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just need your liver. Livers of pedophiles are really useful when it comes to rituals. Along with the blood of the beloved. Unfortunately, you only qualify for one of those. I hope you survive. Dying from this would be giving you an easy way out. I want you to suffer. Do you know why?" He leaned in, a deranged look in his eyes.

"W-why?"

"I made sure that only people that had touched little boys could see me. You're worse than dead."

 

He returned to the dorms and prepared for bed. Chanyeol was asleep in his bed and he smiled as he touched his boyfriend's cheek. He laid down next to him and thought about the man he had tortured and saved parts of for future rituals.

"Chanyeol." His boyfriend began to wake up.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Mmkay." He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and pressed his face into his hair.

Kyungsoo let himself be pulled into Chanyeol's arms, nuzzling into his neck.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, Soo." Chanyeol mumbled into his hair.

Kyungsoo nodded, already drifting off.

They woke up still tangled up together, but much more rested than they had ever been before, deciding to make it a regular thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer is coming which means more updates


	22. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a mess,,,  
> what's a plot?? never felt that emotion??  
> jongin is back at least

Chanyeol didn't know why everyone was giving him odd looks. _Everyone_.

He had made sure that he snuck out of the Ravenclaw dorms before anyone woke up, getting dressed while still half asleep. Kyungsoo's poison wasn't enough to get him out of bed anymore, causing his boyfriend to bring a knife to wake him up. Just some shallow wounds, nothing  _too_  bloody.

He had taken a twenty minute nap in his own bed before he rolled out, still fully dressed. He stumbled to the Great Hall, too sleepy to notice the knowing glances his friends were sending to each other. He got a couple of cheeky waves from some of his professors and classmates. Baekhyun was laughing at Jongdae as he stood up and scanned the Ravenclaw table. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the Ravenclaws who were giggling.

"What's going on?" He yawned, fixing his tie as he pushed his plate away. Baekhyun rested his chin on his hand as he rested his arm on the table, a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you spent the night with a certain Ravenclaw last night?" He spoke in a teasing tone, pointing at Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol slapped his hand away and shook his head.

"Why would you say that?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood, leaning over the table, his face coming close to Chanyeol's, fingers sliding down from his shoulders to his neck. His voice was soft as he reached down, wrapping Chanyeol's tie around his hand and raising it to Chanyeol's eyes. 

"Someone wasn't paying attention when getting dressed, hm?" Chanyeol fought off a laugh as he stared at the blue tie, looking up at Baekhyun, who was smirking as his fingers traced down his own red tie.

"We didn't do anything. Just sleep." Baekhyun unwrapped his hand and sat down, a chuckle beginning to bubble up.

"You don't need to explain it to me, Yeol. I don't judge." He winked and stood, waving as he turned to go back to the Gryffindor Wing. Jongdae shook his head and muttered something to Junmyeon. Chanyeol turned around to look over at the Ravenclaw Table and found himself the recipient of Kyungsoo's glare. Kyungsoo stood up, gave him one last final death stare and walked out of the Great Hall, stopping only next to the Slytherin Table to say something to Kris on his way out.

Chanyeol sighed and he walked out of the Great Hall as well.

_I was having such a good morning too._

 

Kris went through the rest of his day in a daze, Kyungsoo's soft voice asking him to meet him in the library after dinner playing back in his mind on repeat.

When he came in and sat down next to Kyungsoo, he didn't know what to do. Kyungsoo was looking down, shadows hiding his face.

"Hey Soo," he started, nervously. Kyungsoo actively seeking him out was quite unusual after all.

He looked up, his eyes shining, melting the tension from Kris' shoulders as he turned quickly, anger flowing through him.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo shook his head and gave him a small smile.

"I... You like me, right?"

Kris stared at him.

"Right, Yifan?"

"I thought we talked about this. Torture, right? You said that it must be torture for me." Kyungsoo licked his lips and Kris' eyes flickered down.

"Why are you asking?"

Kyungsoo looked away and stared at his hands, a glint letting Kris know that the needles were present.

"Just... Saw something strange this morning. I'm not used to feeling jealous. Especially around Chanyeol. Even when Jongin was still here, I never felt jealous. I just feel bothered." He looked up at Kris with wide eyes. "Do you ever feel that way?"

"Well, yeah. I feel jealous of Chanyeol, obviously."

"Obviously." Kyungsoo had a small smile playing on his lips.

"But... I can tell he really cares about you. I don't think he would be unfaithful." Kyungsoo laughed.

"I'm not particulary worried about him. I'm worried about Baekhyun. He doesn't quite seem to understand who I am."

Kris didn't know what came over him.

"Then show him."

Kyungsoo's eyes glinted.

"Show him?" Kris took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Show him." 

He got a sadistic smile in return.

 

He couldn't find Kyungsoo anywhere. He had even gone to Harry to ask him if he could find him on the Map, but he wasn't there. Panic began to sink in. He sat on his bed and stared out the window.

"Where are you, Soo?"

 

He was out, getting supplies. There were still some ingredients that he needed. The ritual demanded fresh body parts and he had a long trip ahead of him if he wanted to get back to Hogwarts in time.

 

Jongin was sleeping peacefully, curling around the blankets that still somehow carried Kyungsoo's scent. He stirred a bit as he heard the front door open. He shifted to his cat form and snuggled in deeper into the sheets, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart.

_I'm okay. No danger here._

As the person began traveling the house, the scent became stronger and Jongin shot out of the bed, running to the door and down the hall, human form back in place.

He saw Kyungsoo and ran into him, feeling Kyungsoo's arms wrap around him as he jumped into him.

"Soo, what are you doing here?" He tried to fight back on the waves in his voice, but he could tell by the tighter hug that it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Nini. I missed you." 

 

He didn't return and that scared Chanyeol.

 

He was slammed against the wall and groaned.

"What do you want, Park?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Kyungsoo?" Kris raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I know?"

Chanyeol let go of him and sneered.

"You may fool Kyungsoo into thinking you have pure intentions and that you are so high and mighty, but you don't fool me. I know what snakes are supposed to act like. Trust me, you act nothing like her."

Kris shoved him away and smirked.

"No one acts like Yura. Don't even go there. He didn't tell me where he was going, just that he would be back."

"Did he say anything? Any little comment that you didn't understand?"

Kris started walking away.

"No."

 

Baekhyun woke up with something cold pressed against his throat, a small gasp escaping as his vision focused.

"Kyungsoo?"

"I'm going to give you a choice, okay?"

He nodded quickly.

"Stop your behavior. You know who I am and you're going to find out what I am capable of if you don't watch yourself. Neither of us wants that, right?"

Another nod.

"Good. I need us to be on the same page. You can keep feeling whatever you want, but keep it to yourself. Listen to Jongdae. Keep it to yourself and find yourself a nice clean Light boy. Chanyeol is not yours. He will not wake up one day and realize it's you. It will always be me."

Nod. The knife was pulled away from Baekhyun's neck. 

"Tell him about this if you want. I don't care." 

Kyungsoo stood up straight and gave him a wide smile before walking away from his bed. Baekhyun watched him slide into Chanyeol's bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He made to walk away from him as well, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Baekhyun could vaguely see him press kisses all over Kyungsoo's face, the longest one bringing their lips together. Baekhyun rolled onto his side, trying to listen to the soft whispers.

"-smell like Nini."

"He misses you like mad."

"Take me next time."

"Don't piss me off next time."

Chanyeol's laugh was soft and breathy.

"I love you."

Baekhyun could ignore his feelings, he supposed. If it meant staying alive and well.

 

Kris couldn't. He would risk his life for Kyungsoo. He would risk everything for Kyungsoo. If it meant betraying the Headmaster, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its summer now,,, which means more updates?? this took me three days to write bc i have hit writer's block,,,  
> i was so tempted to kill of baek ;;;;  
> leave me comments pls  
> (i havent said it yet but thank you so much for 125 kudos, it means so much to me and i appreciate every single one of you for all your support and patience :D should i do something special for this milestone??)


	23. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco fucked up  
> idk weird library scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously* sorry for the late and shitty update

"I want you to stay away from him."

Kyungsoo looked back and tilted his head at the Malfoy heir.

"You think highly of yourself, I see. You think you can order me around." His smile turned dangerous. "You have no right telling me who I must stay away from. Have a good day." He turned to start walking again.

"I mean it, Kyungsoo. Stay away from him. I'm higher on the hierarchy. The Dark Lord will put you in your place if you defy me." That got his attention.

"Put me in my place? Do you really believe that we follow the same people, Draco? We most certainly do not. I don't answer to you or to your precious Dark Lord. If you want to write to him and he thinks he can stop me, then go ahead. I would love to see him try."

 

Kris ended up in the Hospital Wing with bruises and cuts. Maybe a few broken bones. He had stared stubbornly at the ceiling while Pomfrey had given her analysis, so he wasn't sure what the damage was. He hadn't given the names of his attackers. He didn't give in. He was stronger than that and he wasn't about to let show how united the Slytherin House actually was.

Kyungsoo was sitting next to him, a shard of glass spinning between his fingers, blood dripping from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He received a smile and took Kris' hand, pressing the glass into his skin. 

"Checking up on you. Draco tried to threaten me, but I didn't listen. It appears he thought this would get the point across. He was wrong." Kris struggled to sit up straight, wincing and pressing his other hand to his rib cage.

"What was the point?"

"To stay away from you." Kris blinked rapidly. 

"Oh." Kyungsoo's smile didn't move.

Kris looked at the glass in his hand and tried not to flinch as he realized the blood was beginning to drip onto the sheets.

"You're bleeding."

"I was."

"Why did you do that?"

"Sometimes, rituals require it. Doing it to myself takes away the pain when others try."

"What are you going to do to Draco?"

"He thinks he's untouchable. I intend to prove him wrong."

Kris touched the glass carefully and rubbed his fingers together.

"You didn't have to defend my honor. Your boyfriend wouldn't like that." Kyungsoo tilted his head.

"Which one?"

"You have multiple boyfriends?"

"You'll meet him soon. He doesn't like being left out."

 

Kris wouldn't say that there was change in behavior from the other Slytherins, but it was subtle. 

Draco had disappeared, but the House as a whole had agreed to say that he was just taking a break, wanting to keep the image of a united front in tact. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, they were all searching for him. Even their Head of House had no idea where he could be. Draco's parents had come by and questioned everyone in their House. Kris wanted to smirk when they asked him about Draco.

He wasn't one to snitch on Kyungsoo, nor had they really asked him anything specific enough that would lead to him lying about his real involvement.

 

Draco was wearing chains, but it wasn't as if he was being tortured. That being said, the person who had taken him wasn't present in his holding cell. Was it even a cell? It was just an empty room with one blanket and a ring where the chains around his wrist were attached to. He got food everyday from Jongin, who never said anything to him, never replied to his questions.

He knew it wouldn't be long until Kyungsoo came by and explained the situation to him.

 

He was awoken by a broken window. He didn't have any windows in the holding room, so he just pulled the blanket up to his chin and waited for something to happen. The sounds of glass cracking under someone's shoes sent shivers down his spine. Jongin unlocked the door and Draco sat up, lowering the blanket.

"What was that?" Jongin smiled, a smile that he hadn't seen before. 

"Kyungsoo is here."

 

The knife that was deep in his stomach twisted and Draco struggled to keep quiet.

"You're doing so well. I'm surprised you haven't screamed. People have made noise for far less." The knife was left alone and he felt cold fingers touch his throat. "I'm actually glad you aren't making sounds. I haven't put any Silencing Charms up and I would hate to get any complaints from the neighbors."

Draco pressed his lips together to keep the sounds he was tempted to make inside. The fingers around his throat loosened and he heard Kyungsoo's laugh.

"I told you not to mess with me, Malfoy. I warned you. I don't give a shit about the Dark or the Lights. All I care about is whether or not  _my_  people are left alone. You can't have Chanyeol. He isn't yours to take. He isn't his parents. Yifan is also off limits. I don't play with your toys, so I would appreciate it if you left mine alone. He has his own uses." He leaned in close and Draco felt his heart rate increase as he realized Kyungsoo's eyes were gleaming in the low light. He heard soft purring and caught sight of a black cat rubbing against Kyungsoo's leg.

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to even think about touching Jongin. If you do, they will not find enough of you to identity you. You will be a fraction of a person in death and you will be forgotten. You will die a painful death, begging for the mercy of Crucio. You will think that what I am about to do, is pleasant." Kyungsoo backed away, searching on the tray, the sound of metals bringing a new wave of fear down Draco's spine.

"Now," he returned, holding a different knife, one that was rusty and looked far blunter than the one already buried in his abdomen. "Let's get started, shall we?"

 

Draco Malfoy was found in the Forbidden Forest, hung by his toes, blood dripping from his finger tip, a blank look in his eyes that would never really disappear. They told him that the poison running through his veins was gone, that they had fixed him, but he knew he could never be fixed. He stared at things that weren't there and twitched whenever someone touched him, wincing at the sight of knives and needles, magic just the slightest bit weaker. He would always see the shadows and remember the way they had curled around Kyungsoo, as if reaching out to him, wanting to help, making the pain worse. Not even passing out helped. Kyungsoo would keep finding places to slide needles into or where to drip acid, even pouring lemon juice or salt into his wounds, laughing at how ironic it was that Muggle forms of torture could cause a pureblood so much pain. 

 

Kris had noticed the glares that Chanyeol sent him, but he was used to it by now, knowing that Chanyeol would always hold negative feelings for him, which he fully understood. If the tables were turned, he would have already tried to kill Chanyeol. It probably wouldn't have worked.

But Kyungsoo forced it. He sat Kris down in one chair and Chanyeol in the other and smiled at them, ignoring the tension.

"Soo, I want to go make out, let's go." Kyungsoo just sent him a confused look.

"Then stay the night in my dorm tonight. We'll have enough privacy then." Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Chanyeol, I understand you don't like me, but that doesn't change the fact that Kyungsoo and I are friends and study together. Why don't you go hang out with your other friends, if I bother you so much?" Chanyeol let out a growl* and began to stand up, definitely about to sent some kind of hex his way.

"Sit down, Yeol." Kyungsoo's voice was calm, but even a blind man could hear the dangerous undertone.

"But Kyungsoo-"

"Sit and listen." Chanyeol pouted but sat down anyway, turning his body to better focus on Kyungsoo.

"Kris is useful. He has insight on what the Lights are doing. He is the reason that Dumbledore has stopped trying to keep us apart." Kris tried to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest.

"And he's my friend."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Your friend?"

"I let Baekhyun live. I left him alone. Don't force my hand, Chanyeol. I have taken your side far too many times for you to attempt to guilt me into leaving Kris behind. You are powerful, Chanyeol, but without magic, your skills are inferior. You do not want to go against me." He stood up and walked out of the library, leaving them to gap at him.

"How do we fix it?"

Chanyeol sighed.

"We gotta bring in Jongin. I'm sure that's a good place to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont know what to do with kris,,, like should he be another boyfriend? should i kill him off? what even???  
> leave me a fucking comment because i'm very lonely  
> *growl: did anyone think of the song bc i started humming it


	24. the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumbledore takes out the trash

Kyungsoo had a history of being underestimated. He used it to his advantage, more often than not, but he found it endlessly amusing. 

Jongin making his return to Hogwarts was being kept a private thing, but it meant the forgiveness for Chanyeol and Kris. They avoided him, but kept tabs on him with the Map. They watched him together, smiling as they saw the two dots so closely together, they were almost certain that Jongin was cuddled up on his lap in cat form.

It was almost a bonding experience, except for the fact that Chanyeol would 100% murder Kris if he was given the green light by Kyungsoo.

 

The Headmaster was tired of it. He had everything planned out. It was all supposed to move exactly as he saw fit. What he  _hadn't_ anticipated, was the impact of Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo. They were so out of place that he did not know where to place these contradictions. He couldn't place too much trust in either of them, no matter how powerful they were. 

Chanyeol was charismatic and charming, winning over anyone with his smile and loud laugh. It was impossible to hate Park Chanyeol. His sister was easy to dislike, with her sharp reflexes and creepy grin. He would never erase from his memory the way that Park Yura stroked the Dark Mark on her wrist, paired with how it burned through her metal chains. He would not forgive the temptation she had placed into Longbottom's brain, feeding into the doubt he had begun to feel towards the Light side. It was easy to hate the Park family, with their cold nature and icy manners. It was difficult to imagine that this was the family that Chanyeol went home to, that these people somehow raised him, who was so affectionate and caring. Dumbledore would have loved for him to be their Savior or at least a major supporter. It was... Not going to possible. Especially due to how Dark his family was.

He didn't think he needed to explain why he couldn't trust Do Kyungsoo. Although his family was firmly in the Light, he appeared to have an aversion to all that they believed in. He was frightened by Kyungsoo's love for needles and knives. Kyungsoo was so unpredictable, a flaw in his plans. He could not make any plans with Kyungsoo involved because it would be difficult to account for all types of scenarios. He could not depend on Kyungsoo, but he really needed his power, his skills, his ability to manipulate. He had yet to see anyone defeat Tom Riddle at anything, but he was sure that if whoever had Kyungsoo on their side, had an advantage over everyone else.

He had no way of ensuring his success in the upcoming war, but there was a possibility of bringing Kyungsoo over to his side.

Wu Yifan was meant to tempt him over. The Light version of Park Chanyeol,  _basically._ However, Kyungsoo didn't take the bait.  He didn't treat Yifan the way that he treated Chanyeol. He toyed with Yifan and carried on, ignoring the way that Yifan followed him around. It was as if he was playing with Dumbledore, a fight between them for Yifan's loyalty.

It was clear who was winning, if the loving glances were any indication.

Dumbledore was, understandably, pissed off. He had supported Yifan throughout the crush phase, nurtured the seeds of affection and encouraged him to talk to Kyungsoo. He had raised him up from nothing, yet he was the one who was losing. 

If Yifan was going to choose the wrong side of the War, then so be it. Dumbledore was not above sacrificing pieces for the Greater Good.

 

Kyungsoo knew the change from the second it happened. He had been watching Dumbledore just as much as Dumbledore watched him. He knew the shift in his demeanor as Kris made his way to his table during dinner.

"Yifan." He looked up from the book he had brought to the table so he would be able to ignore the glares that Chanyeol shot his direction.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me by the Forbidden Forest tonight. We have certain topics to discuss that are not suitable for potential audiences." Chanyeol pouted at him and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo.

"What about me?" Kyungsoo gave him an eerie smile.

"Don't worry, Yeol." His voice held a velvety undertone. "I'll make time for you after."

 

Dumbledore had ears all over the castle, so he also heard these plans. Just the two of them near the Forbidden Forest? It was the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone.

 

Yifan was terrified, as he always was when Kyungsoo gave him strange requests like this. He had been hiding in the shadows, nearly giving him a heart attack. 

"Let me into your head."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. We're running out of time."

Kris said yes, of course. He would always say yes to Kyungsoo. It was the addictive nature of him. People just wanted to fix him, to help him, to make him normal. Kris hated to admit that "fixing" Kyungsoo was his first intention, but it was the reason that he even bothered staying in Kyungsoo's life after the first couple of scars appeared on his body. But things had changed. He was different now. He had venom in his bloodstream, Kyungsoo running through his veins, poisoning every part of him and changing him. He could feel the impact that Kyungsoo had on him, shaping the way he thought and spoke, burning his existence into his skin, making his insides twist in a way that he was learning to love. He was different now, agreeing and feeling twinges of a thrill as he watched Kyungsoo smile while raising his knives or decorate the walls with needles. He wasn't infected with something fatal, but he knew that he would definitely die for it. It was a price that he was willing to pay.

 

Dumbledore was rushing. He had felt the alarms go off when Yifan arrived at the Forbidden Forest, but he had found himself unable to escape his office. There had been a large nest of snakes, which had somehow been immune to the spells he sent at them. He had Harry Potter come into his office to communicate with them in order to make an escape.

He found Yifan pacing by the edge of the Forest, biting at the skin around his fingers. 

"You know students aren't allowed around here, Mr. Wu." His eyes were empty and emotionless.

"I can't betray Kyungsoo." Dumbledore sighed.

"I had been expecting this. You were always too easy to manipulate." He walks around Yifan, who stayed still. "I'm terribly sorry, Yifan, but I don't see a purpose in you remaining part of this. It would be too dangerous for you. It's for the Greater Good, Yifan."

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, watching in horror as Yifan turned to face him, blood pouring out of his mouth, a smile creeping up.

"You will gain nothing from this." Yifan faced forward again and raised his hand to his throat, dipping his fingers in the blood was that was dripping down from the various wounds that were starting to appear from his body. He laughed, as Dumbledore winced at the gurgling sounds that came out.

Yifan collapsed and Dumbledore backed away.  The body would be discovered in the morning, only to have the blame placed on the creatures that lived in the Forest. He heard a different laugh from behind him.

"Headmaster, I think it's time for us to have a little chat, don't you think? It's overdue, but I think we both have time right now."

 

Kyungsoo smiled from the shadows, savoring the sight of his boyfriend gathering Yifan's blood in vials as the Headmaster began to shake.

They had been too calm. It was time for them to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its me and im just here to say that we're almost done! its been nearly a year since i started this and im rlly sad to see it end. i could probably continue this forever and ever and end it with kyungsoo killing chanyeol when they're all old and stuff but i rlly should end it soon, so expect a few more chapters. v sad TT


	25. the reveal (slightly graphic? mentions of violence and gore?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and dumbledore have a talk  
> and by that i mean  
> chanyeol talks and dumbledore feels his life flash before his eyes

"I can make this look like you did it. You killed Wu Yifan."

Chanyeol only smiled, placing the vials in his pocket.

"Kyungsoo would never forgive you for killing him. He would call you jealous and make your life hell."

Chanyeol seemed to consider this and nodded.

"Why don't we ask him?"

"What?" The smile returned and Dumbledore felt chills begin to run down his spine. Kyungsoo stepped out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming in the light from the moonlight.

"Headmaster, what a surprise to find you here. It's so strange that you would show up when I planned to talk to Yifan. Life is full of such coincidences, isn't it?" 

"Mr. Do. Yes, it is a strange turn of events, but as you know, students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest." Chanyeol stepped forward, making Dumbledore's voice waver as he finished his sentence.

"They weren't inside, were they? Just at the edge."

Dumbledore attempted to throw up some shields, but Kyungsoo was too close. It would include him in the protection and wouldn't protect him in case Kyungsoo attacked.

"My dear boy, Yifan wouldn't want you to do this. You are not Dark enough to strike me." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, ignoring Chanyeol as he began to laugh.

"Do not assume that you know my place in the war. And do not assume the place that Yifan had in my life."

"Did you not care for him? You are here, avenging him, so I assume you care for him. Maybe more than you care for Chanyeol." The laughter grew in volume, Chanyeol turning away, holding his stomach.

Kyungsoo threw a fistful of needles in Chanyeol's direction without looking away from Dumbledore. He looked up at Dumbledore from his lashes, making himself look innocent.

"Headmaster, I have to confess something.

I never cared about Wu Yifan. He was your toy, and I like taking them away from you. He meant absolutely nothing to me.

It wasn't you who killed him, Headmaster. Your spell was weak. I used worse when I was only 12. Ask the Weasleys. They probably remember how their children returned home.

Let's face it, Headmaster. Making Yifan have a few wounds and a little blood is child's play compared to turning his intestines inside out or injecting basilisk poison into his weak spots. It is nothing like pouring salt into his cuts and pressing the bruises you already left on his skin while he begs you not to stop.

He was a precious chess piece to you, so I wanted him. I twisted his heart and played with his mind to the point where he thought it was love. He was  _happy_  being broken beyond repair, yet you think that a couple of knife wounds on his internal organ would be enough to kill him? It isn't. _I_ killed him. Do not take credit for my work. It was  _my_  poison running through his veins, my magic bursting every cell in his body, my knowledge being the cause of his demise. It was all me, and I worked rather hard on it. It takes months for a ritual like this to work. I even had to seduce a pedophile. Do you know how disgusting they are? I could smell it on him. I had to cleanse myself in the blood of those I love in order to feel clean.

See, Headmaster, you really think highly of yourself. You think you are the master of the game, that you are the one moving your pieces. But you are wrong, Headmaster. You are not subtle in your ways. Do you honestly believe that you have your players under control?"

Kyungsoo laughed and backed away, conjuring up an image of Neville Longbottom. Chanyeol stepped up, after wiping away his tears, and continued the speech, letting Kyungsoo melt back into the shadows.

"He's your back up plan, isn't he? Or rather, he  _was_  your back up plan. You filled his mind with the idea of pinning all the wrongs of the Dark onto Yura. You made him hate her and want to kill her. But Headmaster, you made a mistake, did you not? You brought her to him. You had Yura in a confined space with him, where you could not shield him from her. You willingly brought a pig to slaughter, yet had the audacity to be surprised when the butcher showed her knife. He is as good as gone from your side. Neville Longbottom is currently residing in the Park Manor, chained up and tortured by Yura, who is often joined by her new husband. Before you decide to go and have a rescue there, though I would love to see Yura kill you even if you got past the wards, he is very happy to be there. He is building his defenses against her. He will not succeed, but it is worth a shot. He will be able to defend himself against you."

The image of Neville was replaced by one of Harry Potter.

"This is your Savior, right? The one who needs to finish your plans so when you die, by our hand or by another's, he will be able to complete your work and end the War. Isn't it so unfortunate that he is weak to us? To me, who has supported him when others pressured him to move on from Sirus' death? He cannot survive more than 20 minutes with Kyungsoo. Can you imagine how low his self-esteem is right now? How fortunate, however, is it that he found happiness in another person. That he was able to carry the weight of death due to someone who is not on your side. It is rather great. Not for you, obviously. Not for me in particular either. Or Kyungsoo, for that matter. See, we have to entrust our greatest treasure to someone else. Not completely, though. We have someone monitoring the situation, but it's still scary, I suppose. When you love someone the way that we love Jongin, well, it can be difficult to accept that they have someone else in their life." He noticed a brightening light in Dumbledore's eyes and smiled.

"I can see what you're thinking, you know? You think you can still use Harry to get to Jongin. That's our weakness, yes. But you cannot. Harry can't resist someone like Jongin. I mean, really, how could he? Even you fell into temptation and took Jongin for a while. And by a while, I mean a few hours. Oh, I can see that look in your eyes. You didn't think we really knew it was you. Of course we did. It wasn't exactly a coincidence that you lost your hostage only to see him with Kyungsoo the very next morning, now was it? Even you don't believe in coincidences to that point. But, back to the point. Jongin is extremely hard to resist. It pains us greatly to see him with someone else, but don't worry. Jongin just wants some toys as well. He got jealous that we have ours, but Harry really helped out. Jongin has someone to use as a scratching post. He doesn't actually hurt Harry. Jongin is far too gentle and soft to torture. Thankfully, Harry is easy to manipulate. Isn't that why you tried so hard to keep him? His abuse with his muggle family molded him into someone who seeks validation, and I honestly don't think you addressed this enough. That type of past affects a person, and you dug your own grave by keeping him there. It was easy to keep him hating you. You have enough influence to have gotten Sirus a trial, don't you? He would've been proven innocent with some Veritaserum. It would've been so simple and quick. I suppose there was a lot going on immediately after the way, but you had quite a long time to deal with it since you have such high titles to your name. Or maybe to look into the muggles, just to make sure there was no physical abuse. Did you not even care that Harry's letter was addressed to a _cupboard under the stairs_. Are you really sure that those blood wards have enough love between the muggles and Harry to keep working properly? Did his parents approve of him staying there in their wills? Hell, did you even check their wills? He could have been safe literally anywhere if you had even tried. Don't  _even_  get me started on how his only chance at having a good childhood here at Hogwarts was ruined by all this  _shit_  at the Castle. God, how are you still Headmaster?"

Kyungsoo wasn't visible yet, but Dumbledore felt someone press cold metal to the back of his neck, a thin blade sliding easily against his skin. Who else could it be? Chanyeol finally took a breath and his smile returned.

"I got a little emotional there, you'll have to forgive me. But yes, Harry Potter is a symbol of the Light. For this reason, I must stop him before he actually becomes a threat. Assuming that ever happens. I could keep going and tell you my reasons for thinking so lowly of him after all that he's been through, but it would be a waste. You see, Headmaster, you will not live past tonight. Kyungsoo is going to slit your throat and then I am going to worship him while your body is still twitching as you beg for help. Then we will collect all the useful ingredients from your body and watch the life fade from your eyes. Does that sound like a deal?"

He wasn't given a chance to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo are yall shook from the new album bc I FUCKING AM jfc im so excited for the repacked album to come out
> 
> THEY ALL LOOK SO GOOD OK MY BEAUTIFUL BOYS LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD IM SCREAMING I CANNOT HANDLE IT I MADE THIS A BIT LONGER IN CELEBRATION ,,, I HAVE A LONG DRIVE TMRW AND U BET MY ASS IS GONNA BE JAMMIN THE WHOLE TIME
> 
> *clears throat* anyway, this got real dark real quick, but u love it, right? i have my reasons for not liking dumbledore,,, maybe it came through a bit??? im so used to writing 1k per chapter,, so my other fic is horrible to me bc i write like 5k per chapter and i get stressed over the word count ugh end me
> 
> lmao am i allowed to promote my mystic messenger fic in here *cough cough*
> 
> (btw should i write that scene /that/ chanyeol was talking about or u wanna be left with just the idea? lmk)


End file.
